12 Day's of Wammy Christmas
by Chiyo Reikan
Summary: This is a series of random Christmas stories celebrated by the Wammy Boys. Multiple characters. Complete, do not alert.
1. Table of Contents

12 Day's of Wammy Christmas: Tables of Contents

Chapter 1….. The 12th Day of Wammy Christmas -Near x Mello

Chapter 2….. The 11th Day of Wammy Christmas - Light x L

Chapter 3….. The 10th Day Wammy Christmas - Mello x Matt

Chapter 4….. The 9th Day of Wammy Christmas - Matt x Near

Chapter 5….. The 8th Day of Wammy Christmas - L

Chapter 6….. The 7th Day of Wammy Christmas - Near

Chapter 7….. The 6th Day of Wammy Christmas - Mello

Chapter 8…. The 5th Day of Wammy Christmas – Matt

Chapter 9….. The 4th Day of Wammy Christmas – L x Light

Chapter 10…... The 3rd Day of Wammy Christmas – Near x Matt

Chapter 11… The 2nd Day of Wammy Christmas- BB x A

Chapter 12 Special! ...Part One... Christmas at Wammy's!

Chapter 12 (13) Special! ...Part Two... Christmas at Wammy's!

A/N: I was bored and feeling organized, hehe

Surprised to see BB and A, yeah me too O.O;

I hope you're all looking forward to the other stories, I enjoy writing them all


	2. The 12th Day of Wammy Christmas

A/N: I've been really bored and tried lately and I feel kind of bummed out that I missed our precious geniuses birthdays (besides Mello's that is; he sure does get everything he want doesn't he T.T; And Matt, I'd never forget Matt ^^") Ironically enough, Mello's birthday is 12 days before Christmas and I thought "Why not make a random Christmas series." This drabble is for Mello's birthday and the first drabble of the 12 Day's of Wammy Christmas, though it's not Christmas…but his birthday... UGH! IT'S COMPLICATED! Not all of the drabbles will be in Wammy's but about Wammy boys. There is harsh language here: Because of Mello. So sadly this went from K+ to T –sigh- And when I say K+ I mean it! There was supposed to be more description about Mello's b-day but I'll keep his happiness in secret! R&R Enjoy and Happy Birthday Mello :D

**Warning: Gay love. No likie, No readie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mello, Matt or Near unfortunately, but I do own their minds as I am manipulating them to my and all fans of yaoi will *dark smirk***

* * *

Today_ sucked_ for Mello. It was like everything was against him! What bummed out the blond more is that it was his birthday.

As he cut the engine off of his motorcycle the blond headed to a park nearby his rundown apartment. As he entered the park he checked his surroundings, it was late, dark and he didn't want to get jumped by some poor excuse of a robber. It would be wasting his time and strength and by now Mello was looking for something to take all his anger out on. Sitting down on a bench in front of the lake, he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

Want to know what happened to the poor guy?

Well it all started this morning. Mello had Matt trail that Misa girl.

"Matt….Matt!" The blond had been calling his friend over hundred times-no jokes- and the red head was still focused on the model.

"She really is adorable, you know?" The red head mumbled.

"I told you keep _trailing_ her not going PERVERTED ASSHOLE!" Mello wasn't only mad at Matt for practically eye humping the girl, but that he forgot his special day…

"Wow, take it easy; mate…Why so mad all of a sudden?" Looking into Mello's icy dark flared eyes, Matt could've sworn he saw Mello carrying his body to his own grave.

"You're an ass, you know that?!" Mello stormed out. Not only did his best friend forget his birthday, but when he came to give a forgiveness gift Mello's heart almost broke.

Almost.

"Take it Mel! You could buy a bunch of chocolate!" The red head said chasing Mello down the street. His gift was money.

"Like I would!" Everyone was now staring at the two. Mello was known to take the attention of others and Matt was just an indoor airhead (as you can see his boldness to run around with Benjamin's on him in the open). It was strange seeing them out and wild today. Some had easily mistaken them as an unlucky couple and thought Mello was a girl, until his voice came into an ear shot.

"Come on! I didn't know what to get you! I could be buying the latest games by now!" _Anyways, money's the best gift there is…isn't it? _Matt had thought.

"I don't give a FUCK, Matt!" Mello ran into a small alley. He was already aware of this block so he easily came into another part of the town. He looked around. No red in sight. The rest of the day Mello avoided Matt unless they had real business with Kira.

Sad, huh? Not only was his birthday forgotten but the Mafia wasn't cooperating.

"What do you mean you don't feel like doing anything?" Mello fumed.

"We just want a break today! Can't we just forget about Kira for today? People are going to keep dying anyway…" Miller said.

_People are going to die anyway… _The message wasn't sinking into his head, he couldn't deny that's the truth, but he couldn't just sit down and do nothing.

"Look Mello…we know how important-" Rodd began.

"I don't give a fuck about it anymore... Do what you like…"

Mello checked the time; it was already time to retire for the night. Today was _definitely_ not his day. Lost in thought Mello could hear some people scurrying fast from him.

"Do you think she's hurt?"

"Must be, she's frowning like crazy! That seriously messes up your face you know?"

" Totally! Wait…Isn't she that person that was running away from that red-head?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"She's pretty…look at her hair…" _Pretty…_that word was a death sentence if regarded to Mello.

"I'm not a fucking girl dammit!" Mello roared. His eyes flared with fire as his blue eyes glowed. The gossiping girls ran off afraid of turning into stone.

"Whatever…" He growled. He noticed how dark it had gotten. A bunch of pedo's might be lurking around this time of night. The last thing Mello wanted was for some pervert to "_take him away."_

He got up. _Rest… would be nice_

_._

Reaching the gates of the park his phone began to ring. As he looked at the caller ID agitation manifested again. No… it was more like anxiety.

_Near…_

Mello began to forget all of his anger, his worries. Why did he have the youngster's number? He didn't know. The blond hadn't actually seen or heard much about Near after he left the orphanage.

_Near…_

Actually he had been avoiding any topics of the little one, because thinking of him would bring up how he felt again… Mello picked up. "Hello?"

"_Hello, Mello…" _The albino sounded hesitant.

"_Please meet me at this address, now." _The blond jotted down the location. Wait…was that an order? Mello's anger was reborn.

"And why the hell should I listen to you-"

_Chuckle. Beep…beep…beep…_

"Near!" Mello ran to his motorcycle and brought it to life.

-x-

The hotel Near assigned Mello too seemed a bit to expensive to be in this area of Japan. As the desk attendant handed him a key, he took one last glance of the lobby, baffled. Heading up to the room Mello felt happy yet nervous to be with Near again. Maybe he didn't hate him for leaving? He'd just have to find out.

Opening the door that surprisingly matched his birthday's date, his nose was filled with an aroma of bliss. "Near… you there…?" Mello said as he invited himself in, closing the door behind. He heading deeper into the suite and gazed around, mostly focusing on that smell. He noticed a door that was connected to an extremely romantic looking bedroom. He didn't move but outstretched his neck, peeking around. Through an open door he saw a table full of delicious foods. His stomach grumbled. Mello hadn't really eaten at all today. He blushed a little hoping no one had heard. Then he noticed a cake that said _"Happy Birthday Mello."_

_What was Near up to?_

Tensing, Mello felt an arm slip around his waist. Looking down, he sees a bundle of white cotton like swirls under him. It shifted back revealing eyes as dark as the night but as light as snow fall.

_Near…_

He had grown, of course, but he was still as adorable as ever. He went up to the older and kissed him passionately.

_He still loves me…_

"Hello, Mello." The smaller was now shifting uncomfortably. What was wrong? And that was then Mello had a glimpse of …_everything._

Near was in a sexy maid's outfit. The dress went up mid-thigh, probably higher. He was blushing under Mello's gawking gaze. His _leather_ pants were getting tighter, not good.

"W-what do you think?" Near said softly, still blushing and playing with his hair.

Mello smiled. "This is all for me?" The younger nodded his head slowly. Mello lifted his chin and their eyes met. Near's heart beated faster. Mello dragged them into a kiss. Letting go of the kiss, Near pouted. Mello chuckled.

"You know, I think I'll skip dinner…" Mello picked up Near but was refused.

"No, we will eat first. Anyway, I didn't expect _my_ cooking to go to waste after all of the effort put into it." Mello's eyes widened. _Near…a cook? _

Mello didn't want his love's hard work to go away, even more that it was for him, so he, sadly, let Near down.

Smirking Near commented: "If you can behave for the rest of the evening, I think you'll get much_ more_." Near left with a sexy stride. Mello could have sworn he saw leopard patterns as Near winked at him, disappearing into the dinning room.

When did Near become this…_sexy_? Let alone hot? Cute was definitely an option, Mello thought dreamily, his legs moving.

Mello followed the flirtatious maid into the room hard, desperate and in high spirits.

Maybe his birthday wasn't so bad after all.


	3. The 11th Day of Wammy Christmas

A/N: I don't really have much to say except for: I missed a day of Christmas *sob* But at least you could read two stories in one day, ne? ^^

This Christmas story is of L and Light. Let's say…..one or two years before the Kira case arose. Or an AU is good…

Hey anyone heard of: Fuyu no Sakura?

* * *

"L, are you sure you do not wish to go outside?" Watari was worried about the insomniac. It was visible from him addressing the detective by his name. L is good at solving cases, but not in taking care of himself. And besides, what's wrong with a little fresh air once in a while? There wasn't anything wrong with the hotel they were staying at, but they were in _Japan_. Everything looked beautiful here in the winter. It wasn't that England wasn't as graceful, but the tradition here was fascinating. That's what Watari thought, that is.

"It is Christmas day…" L looked up at his worried mentor. He didn't want the old man to get stress off of something so childish. "Perhaps I can spend some time outside for the time being." He didn't really have any cases to attend to, and most of his free time was spent on keeping watch out on some prisoners, consuming sweets, reviewing previous cases, eating sweats, talking to his successors at Wammy's and engulfing sugar.

Heading to the lobby, L was vehemently stopped at the door.

"L, you can't be serious?" Watari said strictly and worried. L wore nothing but his usual baggy clothes and no shoes. Was he really going to go out like that in the cold? Surely this candy monster was human, so he could get colds and sicknesses as well.

He sighed. He was beyond serious. "I will be right back." He headed into his room. L didn't only have a series of repetitive clothing. He could have worn different clothing if he chose to, but he didn't _want_ to.

Shuffling through his organized closet, a matching long sleeve shirt and blue jeans were put together with a long black coat, black boots, black ear muffs, black scarf and black gloves. _Black._ L was surprised that he could have spotted the clothing. _No hat…_ It wasn't a surprise. L's puffy over arrayed hair would cause more stress for the hat than him if he were to wear it on.

Wearing the winter get up, he called for Watari to help him place his boots on.

"You must wear socks on first, sir." _Socks._ The word almost made him wince. No, he _did_ flinch_._ L always hated socks. They were as overrated as sleep. He said a silent "fine" as Watari handed him clean white socks. They looked so innocent and pure. To bad they would be covered in L's black boots. That made him smile.

Once L was done, Watari retrieved his coat and they headed out of the hotel. It was already night, at least 7 the most, which made L's situation a bit more nerving. Most people stared at L. He was like a shadow! He looked scary and mysterious, occasionally getting accused of some type of robber but with Watari they began getting double thoughts.

Christmas in Japan wasn't the same day as Christmas in England but that's what made Watari more excited about the foreign land. They headed to a park that seemed to bloom with flowers, kiosks and the occasional foreign tourist. Watari was old, educated and experienced but he seemed more like a first-time-getting-to-see child, and jumpy as he told L about things he and, of course, the old man already knew. But besides knowing the facts, L actually enjoyed seeing what he already learned about.

Watari looked at L, who was smiling, admiring a cherry blossom tree taken over by the snow. The old man was happy to see L enjoying him self.

L seemed to be having second thoughts of whether he should've or should head back to the hotel but then his thoughts were confirmed.

_WHAM!_

L groaned. What was happening? He felt himself getting dragged. But the pain was worse.

"_Ryuuzaki…Ryuu…!_" Was that Watari?

L looked up, eyes widening. A boy, beautiful beyond simple description was carrying him somewhere-fast. The boy looked down and muttered a soft "sorry" that made butterfly's flutter in L's flat stomach. Or was it nausea? Yeah, that must be it, because everything was going blurry now.

-x-

"Light! Wake up, how could you be sleeping in during Christmas morning!" Sayu was now hitting the brunette with his pillow that betrayed him on keeping the noise out.

"Fine…fine…" Light got up. Everyone knew sleep was scarce to Light Yagami. You were a dead man if you woke him up, but today he didn't seem to care about his sister's urgent wake up call. It was Christmas after all.

"Yeah, that's the spirit! Come on; let's see the present's we got." _Presents_. Light grimaced. Maybe Light did hate Christmas? Of course he did. Someone who hated life would hate glee, logically. It wasn't that Light hated life it's self but how life goes on. Everyday, every minute, every hour, ever second, every year was the same. Everything was the same. It was a reoccurring cycle that would end for an individual in the distant future. Light hated it. And so he hated Christmas. Every year he got something different, but his feeling towards everything was the same.

"Sure." Light and Sayu both in their pajamas, traditionally went to see their presents. Light made sure to keep his sluggish façade on. It wasn't in danger of revilement because the teen really was exhausted.

This year Sayu finally got her own laptop and a flash-drive, thanks to her parents. A 100$ gift card, a cute Santa teddy bear, two new outfits and the matching jewelry she would be wearing to show off to her friends after the Christmas break-or when they come over. Of course some other gifts were chipped in family members. Her Christmas sock was full of candy that she would soon need to hid from her soon visiting friends.

For Light, he received $400 and two tickets to a hot spring, from his father who was obviously sorry for all the times he wasn't able to make it home for Light. From his mother, two new sweaters, not too mom lame like but stylish, a Christmas sock full of candy, to his displeasure, and probably picked out by Sayu: a new outfit. Some other gifts were useful and from other relatives. It was obvious at the age. Who believed in Santa anyway?

"Cool! Yes! Yay!" Sayu sure did look happy.

"Here." Light handed his candy sock to Sayu who began beaming more.

"Thanks, Light!" Sayu hugged her brother and ran to her room with her gifts dropping an earring or a kiss along the way.

Light's Dad, Sorichio Yagami, was probably stuck at work so that only left his mother. Light has given his mother gifts before she woke up and ran out of ideas. Maybe he could….

_Breakfast! _That would be nice. Light went into the kitchen and prepared something simply and loving. Maybe something Western will intrigue his mom. Scrambled eggs, toast with jam and cream, orange juice, bacon and some French toast with syrup were placed together orderly. His mother would gladly enjoy it, as long as it was from Light. He crept into his parents' room to find his mother sleeping alone. It was a bit aggravating and sad. Light placed the breakfast next to his mom and put down a card. He tapped her and ran out.

Heading to the tree Light retrieved his gifts and threw the gift wrap out. Heading up stairs, all of the new belongings were placed somewhere of use. After Light adjusted his new belongings he went to shower and dressed up.

Light Yagami was a very attractive teen. He was longed for from both genders in his school or outside. And so, obviously, he had to make him self appealing. Not like that was a problem. He would still be considered "appealing" no matter his state.

After 30 minutes of hair adjustment, Light went to his room. Staring at his desk, there laid the hot spring tickets. Light stuffed them in his jeans and headed out.

Knocking on Sayu's door he reassured his whereabouts.

"Oh, okay, have fun, Light." Closing her door, he headed downstairs.

Humming became hearable and recognizable.

"Morning, mother."

"Oh, hello Light…" She must have been happy about the breakfast because she was holding the card in her hand, eyes moving back and forth non-stop.

"I'll be going out for a while." He told her. She looked up, still looked dreamy.

"Okay, Light…enjoy yourself." He nodded, wearing his shoes and headed out.

Light spent the day with three dates that seemed to have brought up nightfall quite early. Light wasn't going to do anything specifically now. It was just nice to feel the cold air brush against his cold tainted cheeks. He was done upping his status and his mother didn't mind him staying out long, maybe the park would do.

Light headed into the park near by the movie theaters he took his last date. It was full of tourists, flowers and selling stands. He checked his time, 7:12 As Light began heading into the busy park he felt something touch his bum. He spun around so hard his lower body could have twisted off. His harasser was a girl in his school. Mayumi Nakaza. She was one of the popular girls and like so, she had her own clique.

They laughed.

"Ha…Light don't go crazy on us. It was just a touch." She winked. And her friends looked at him flirtatiously.

"Yeah, I guess so." _What do you want?_ "What are you guys doing here?"

"The chance to join you on this." She stuck out a ticket. A hot spring ticket. Lights eyes opened. How did she get- No… it was too obvious.

"I'm sorry; I already have someone in mind." A simple lie. They pouted playfully.

"Aww, okay…" She handed it back to him.

"Oh, well. Bye Light." She said lustily. They all headed back and Light continued on.

That's until he heard this: "Who ever gets to Light and the ticket will get to go on the trip with him!" He turned around, and the girls were all after him.

"Shit…" He ran for his life.

Light maneuvered through the crowds getting ambushed once in awhile by the occasional girl. He finally made it into the tree covered part of the park but then hit something.

Everything was starting to hurt, whatever he hit was caught and he ran with it. It was pretty light. He felt the object shift. He looked down at the thing or person he so happened to be carrying and said sorry before it passed out.

-x-

L woke up to a pain in his stomach. The last thing he remembered was admiring a winter cherry blossom tree with Watari then everything went black. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark he noticed he was at a park, not the same one, however. He took out his phone to call Watari when a soda can came over his phone.

"Here." L stared at the tanned hand then went up to find its owner. It was the same boy. So he wasn't dreaming. L took the soda can and drank from it. The boy sat down and drank his own.

"Who are you? What happened to me? Where are we? What happened?" L said bluntly. He didn't want to sound desperate or scared even straightforward, but his stomach made it too hard to simply breathe. And there needed to be a good explanation for that.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I accidentally ran into you, and I dragged you along with me…" Light seemed sympathetic, but was it a mask or his true feelings? The man before him looked to be in horrible condition before he collided with him. Maybe he was a supervised patient?

"It's fine." L was really okay. It made him happy to be with this boy as well. Who was he? Where did he come from?

"My name is Light Yagami." Light took his hand from his drink and held it out towards L.

"Ryuuzaki…" L shook his hand. It was firm. Just about equal with L's.

The gloves were irritating. So were the ear muffs and the boots. Watari may have not been here for a while he might as well got comfortable. L took off his boots, coat, gloves and the ear muffs. Light was a bit worried. The man looked exhausted. He had dark bags under his eyes. What made it worse was his lack of layers.

"Are you crazy? You could get a cold! Maybe worse!" Light was never really worried about someone before but this felt like instinct.

"It's fine." L mumbled. He sat in his usual odd position and held his phone out dangling between his thumb and pointer finger.

"What is our location?" L wasn't even shivering. _Is he even human?_ Light thought.

Light explained where they were and L told Watari.

"Someone will be here momentarily to pick me up. You can leave if you want to." Light felt a bit heart broken. Was this man just pushing him away? No one could resist or forget Light and he was going to make sure of it!

"I'd rather wait and make sure your okay." Light pouted, in a mature manner, and crossed his arms. L sighed and put the coat over his shoulders. He enjoyed the way his breath was noticeable in the cold. He was like a human chimney. If he didn't know the facts of the reason why this happened, he would have been an overly impressed child. L looked around.

Winter cherry blossoms.

There were more than there were in the other park. L stared at them; he felt a smile on his face but Light wasn't looking so he didn't bother to hide it. Light felt awkward after a moment. He looked at L who was looking at the cherry blossoms. Light shifted to throw his can away and came back getting a better view of L and his sight seeing.

_Beautiful…_

L was pale but he was like porcelain under the moonlight. His soft (to Light's over imaginative description of them) pink lips opened and closed gently, with air coming out. His scattered hair danced with the breeze the snow landed on him ever so gracefully. And his smile, Light's heart couldn't contain it's self. This man MUST remember Light. That's when an idea came to mind. Light walked away with noticeable foot steps.

L left his trance to see Light walking away. It was too bad. L sighed and held onto the coat tighter. He wore his attire again not bothering to button up his coat. As he went to throw his can away he heard more foot steps and shuffling of leaves.

Was it Light? That's what he hoped.

Sitting down on the bench he waited for Watari. A ring filled the air and L took out his phone reading a message.

**I will be there soon, sir.**

**-W**

L sighed and nodded. He looked back at the trees when the footsteps finally stopped. Turning around Light was inches from his face. L felt his face heat up and eyes widen, from shock and feeling from Light being so close.

_Good._ Light grinned. He pointed up and L stared at the mistletoe above them. His cheeks warmed up.

"I'm sure you know what this means." Light said. He smashed their lips together before L could say anything.

_Warm… _L's lips were surprisingly warm for someone who sat without correct clothing. L hesitated some but eventually gave in. Light didn't move until he felt L move in, and he did.

Light intensified the kiss happy L was cooperating.

L felt his heart beating; it was so sudden, so _good…_

Light licked L's bottom lip for permission and he got it. He brushed his tongue against L's getting a quiet, yet noticeable moan. Light felt _great_. He roamed around every corner of L's mouth with moans a bit more hearable.

L tasted like candy and Light actually liked it. Even now Light hated candy, but maybe there was an exception if it was from L. Light slide L down on the bench so he was completely laying on the bench as Light was hovering over him.

L wrapped his arm around Light's neck, bringing him down, assuring his acceptance of any other move. It actually surprised the man. He was never open like this. But Light had just shattered all his walls.

Light moved his hand up to L's chest and snuck his hand under L's shirt.

L shivered. Light's hands were cold, but he felt nice under his touch.

L suddenly came back to his senses.

"Stop…someone might…see…u…us…" L was put back into the kiss. This time, no sudden refusal.

Light kept roaming L's chest. He was as skinny as he seemed light. Light was a bit worried for this man, like he would easily break like glass under Light's touch. But he let all of his worries melt away.

L felt Light hesitate a few times and began to feel insecure about him self. But then again, why would Light hit on him if he wasn't appealing to the boy.

Light found L's nipple and began teasing it. L let go of the kiss and moaned. Light smiled. He threw away the mistletoe.

So much for a holiday kiss.

He continued for a while until he lifted L's shirt and began sucking on one rosy dot and delicate fingers playing with the other.

L's skin was soft, pale, and beautiful. Light couldn't get enough, but he knew he'd soon have to stop. He was already hard and it was tough letting go.

The same was with L, who obviously knew this as well, but his sounds were nothing but encouragement to the boy. Light heard a car from beyond. He was sure L did too since he tensed. His breathing ragged and he began pulling away.

"I'm not…done…with you." Light said. He wasn't complete with his unforgettable mission, so he made it so.

Light held L's wrist over his head and his skinny legs together in between Light's. It was difficult because L was stronger than he looked but no where compared to Light in this position.

Light began sucking on L's unscarred flesh leaving pink marks on the man. He made sure each one wouldn't disappear within a mere two days. L groaned as he felt Light brush over his swelling cock. Light felt it too and let a needy groan escape as he looked down. He left a mark on L's right collar bone as he pressed on the man and swaying his hips. They both let out grapy moans. Light licked L's belly button, teasing the elder.

Light finally left one mark on L's neck and the skin protecting L's heart. Getting some more love marks around L's too shaped waist and his sides. Light bucked his hips with L's and again getting a louder moan. Satisfied Light announced one more kiss and got off of L with snow falling off of his back. His breathing was easy to tame, but L looked like there was no air in the world.

Light grinned. L will never forget this. It wasn't hard to see through, especially with that "bulge" of his. Light too had his problem, but he saw a local bathroom near by. But Light felt he him self imprinted on the man.

L sat up; still pink tainted and lowered his shirt buttoning his jacket. He sat in his usual position looking at his socked feet fighting each other and Light leaned in.

"Remember me, when you solve your _problem_." Light said full of lust. L let out a small gasp as he felt the brunettes entrancing breath wrap his ear. Light's breath against his ear wasn't helping his swelling. Light groped L's tush with a short but suspicious motion. The brunette smiled, got up and left leaving erotic L to get up and head into his car.

-x-

"Sir, is everything alright?" L was fine by now, but his lower half still wasn't. He managed to keep his impassive look even when his pants brushed against his lower half. Light had successfully gotten into his mind. Great, the next couple of cases won't be so easy…

"I'm fine, Watari." Watari still didn't move to open L as the man tried hard to keep his jacket in place. Digging through his pockets L felt paper and held up what looked to be a hot spring ticket. L concealed his blush.

"The boy, who took me, had nearly tried to get out of a bothersome situation with some admirers and collided into me. He explained he couldn't leave me to fall, so he didn't let me go." _Didn't let me go_, L thought. It was exciting to think that. "I'm fine regardless; he stayed with me until you arrived." L assured. Watari nodded and left his seat to open L.

"I enjoyed our outing, none the less. I may also be leaving soon." L said as he hastily headed into the hotel. Watari smiled and went back to settle the car.

Japan certainly was an interesting place.

* * *

A/N: Soooo…. How'd I do? Was Light too OOC? Totally dominating? LOL I think Mello might have rubbed over him. Or Kira was just messing with his head…

Except it wasn't Kira…IT WAS ALL ME! HAHHAHAHAHAH! *gasp* Does that make _me _Kira… No!

Anyway: I hope you all enjoyed this. Now unto the 10th day of Christmas :D


	4. The 10th Day of Wammy Christmas

A/N: I'm honestly not a fan of MelloxMatt or MattxMello, whatever…. I guess try out what you don't like…right? I don't know… I think I'll just make at this story about them here so the couples in the random series don't seem so repetitive, even thought they will be…The two seem to predicable in my perspective. Nah, maybe that's an excuse to hide my displeasure, but then again: come on its MELLO and MATT we're talking about here, there's nothing predicable about these clowns! I'm sorry to those who LOVE these two *makes a fort* don't hit me…

I don't think I have a song that matches them…

OH! Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake ^^

That's matches…right? I mean have you SEEN the fan made and original pictures going around? (And no, just because I see hot pictures of them doesn't make me like them _together _more –rolls eyes-)

And yeah, I'm not going to make their love making so exposable :P

That's if Mello takes over T.T

Enjoy! Ja Ne!

* * *

To Matt, Christmas was heaven for a day. All the other orphans would agree.

Everyone got what they wanted, in endless amounts, thanks to L.

Near would get new thinking toys, Linda would get her art supplies, Mello would get his chocolate and Matt would get his games.

If you were lucky a kind orphan would trade or give you some of their gifts.

Yep, true heaven.

Speaking of gifts, every child was gathering to get their new belongings. Since there were a lot of things coming in, every kid would have to see where their gifts were from the delivery trucks and lead them to their rooms. Some kids who didn't go over board were collecting their things from under the Christmas tree in the common room.

As Matt headed down with the crowd, he didn't notice a certain blond the whole arrival. His games took up half of the door way and the delivery men looked kind of pissed to carry all these new games and consoles up four flights of stairs. Matt just laughed.

Searching once again Matt didn't really need to look to see what was going on.

"What the hell! They don't just magically reconnect!" Matt looked over at the commotion.

"I'm sorry! Maybe if you weren't screaming so much I'd actually concentrate!" One of the delivery men had dropped some of Mello's chocolate, and some were visibly cracked through the wrappers.

About to pounce on the man, Matt went to stop Mello.

"Mel, its okay, just forget it." Matt stepped in front of his erupting blond friend.

"Matt… Get out of my way! What if someone were to drop your games!"

Ouch, true.

"Dude, do you know how much of that stuff you have already stashed!" Matt tried to reason.

It was obvious his friend wouldn't let him lash out, so he snorted and crossed his hands.

"Whatever. It's not like I got what I wanted for Christmas anyway." Mello mumbled the last part. Matt looked at his friend confused for a second. Didn't Mello want chocolate like always? Matt shrugged it off and smiled at the blond then flashed an apologetic smile to the delivery man.

"You better be more careful and get them to my room." Mello said edgy. Mello stared into the man's eyes. Cold, hard, demanding. Any wrong move and it was over.

The man picked up the chocolates and headed up stairs, probably shaken and angered by Mello.

The two boys headed to the common room where they noticed a certain albino.

"Ugh, does he ever leave?" Mello mumbled heading to the couch, Matt following. He listened to Mello ramble on about things but looked at Near.

Near was surrounded by toys of all kinds. They were more like the build your self collectables than the automatic playable toys. Even number one needed a great amount of enjoyment.

A few delivery men dropped a couple of more toys for Near increasing the mountain around him.

"Thank You." He said and that was all. Near got up and shifted a few things revealing a mountain of finished puzzles, a large card house, two moving trains on their tracks, four Lego cities built and a large dice tower.

"Whoa! Near did you finish all of those just now?" Matt wasn't surprised but amazed of Near's quirk.

Near didn't look up, lying on his tummy, still focused on is his new tarot cards surrounding his body in a circle. "Yes, I did."

"Cool…" Matt went down on his seat. Mello growled.

"What was that for?" _I'm the one talking, look at __**me**__!_

"Sorry, sorry, but don't you see that! It's amazing." Near was Mello's enemy, not Matt's and Mello was disturbed of that fact. Wasn't his best friend supposed to be on his side? Mello pouted and spoke of his hate for Near. Matt held up his console and played a game. It was a habit to play while others talk, but he wasn't playing. He knew this game, the levels, the moves, the controls all by heart so he was still observing Near as he tapped away. More delivery men came into the room with other orphans' gifts.

Near called out to a delivery guy, and he knelt down to Near's level. Near sat up and brought one leg to his chest and put his plum cheek on his hand that rested on his knee, curling his hair looking downward. Near's lips moved and the man smiled then nodded. The delivery guy called other of his associates and they happily obliged. They must have liked the albino.

Near disassembled the toys and placed them back in theirs boxes in the blink of eye. He got up and continued curling his hair with one sleeve to his face, leading the men to his room with all of his toys.

Two of them came back to throw out some boxes and gift wrap.

"At least, one kid here isn't obnoxious."

"He sure does look lonely, doesn't he?" The other man nodded as they left.

Mello snorted. "Near's the most obnoxious thing that ever landed on the face of the Earth."

Matt was now playing for real. Mello saw Matt shift. Was he looking at Near? Mello felt himself get aggravated again. What was so special about Near that his best friend favored him over?

Mello got up and stomped out of the common room.

"Mello, wait! Wait!" Matt caught up to Mello but was faced with the door in a matter of seconds. Mello slammed his door and heard an "Ouch"

Matt caught the door with his leg. Mello opened the door, moved around the chocolate boxes and he sat on his bed.

"Dude," Matt winced, closing the door. He followed and sat next to Mello and placing his game boy in his vests pocked. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Mello mumbled, looking at the ivory colored wall with new found interest. "Leave me alone."

Matt continued to pry his friend open with no success. That's when idea came into mind.

"You said you didn't get what you want this Christmas before… What do you want? I could ask Roger to get it for you…" Matt insisted. He smiled as his friend turned to him. What he didn't expect was for Mello to kiss him.

"Mello!" Matt blushed, cupping his mouth.

"But it's right here." Mello said silently and looked down for a moment, coming up with pink tainted cheeks.

"You…I want you for Christmas, Matt…" Tears went down his cheeks. Mello didn't care, he so angry and sad at this point. Matt tensed.

"Mello…"

"What does Near have that I don't?" Mello tried whipping his tears but they wouldn't stop.

"Matt…I love you…" Matt didn't like Near, he was just impressed with the boy. Matt did like Mello; he was just scared to say it. But either way, the red head would have never noticed his friends' love, because of how dense he actually was. Now that Matt notices, Mello doesn't realize how much he loves the blond.

Matt leaned in and kissed Mello. Mello began crying again and Matt pulled away.

"Are…are you okay?"

Mello nodded. He was accepted. "I'm beyond happy," He looked at the red head. "I'm in love."

Matt smiled and whipped the blonde's tears. They kissed again without any sorrow to hold them down.

-Small forward-

Mello looked hot, beautiful, and _vulnerable_ under Matt. The red head stared at his breathless lover.

"You're cute you know." Matt smiled. He placed more butterfly kisses on Mello. He was pushed and pulled under the blond.

"Ack!"

"I don't like to be the weak one." Mello took Matt's forgotten shirt and tightened the red head's hands on the headboard.

"Hey, Mello!" Matt tried getting free, but it was useless to get out of the knot of an expert. Mello jumped up and returned with a bowled filled of liquid…Chocolate?

A little steam was still coming out.

"Mello…what are you going to do with that…." Matt eyed the chocolate.

"I'd like to taste two of my favorite Christmas gifts together." Mello licked his lips and Matt gulped. Mello poured the chocolate over Matt, eyeing the sight.

"Ahh…Me…llo…" The blond hungrily licked all over the red head. This is going to be long night.

* * *

A/N: So…how is it? I actually feel kind of satisfied. Maybe that's me? Anyway: Cheesy? Lame? Predicable? Boring? Tell me what you think and I'll see you on the 9th Day of Wammy Christmas :D Ja Ne!


	5. The 9th Day of Wammy Christmas

A/N: Finally! I get to make a story of Matt and Near. These two are just –fan girl scream-

Anyways I was thinking of a lot of things to do for these two, I had to jot my thoughts down. Anyways I don't think I have a song that matches these two. Maybe you guys could recommend these two cuties?

I personally would think of Matt as a best bud or great little/big bro so I have to say this:  
I'm so proud of, you're relationship with Near, and you Matt! I love you, man

There is a little MelloxMatt but it's just friendly/brotherly love

In the beginning (all in italics), Matt's remembering the moment Mello left _**in this story**_.

Now enough of my babbling

R&R, of course and Enjoy! Ja Ne~

* * *

"_Matt! Let go! It's just for a few days! Can't you deal?" _Mello would be helping L with a case in LA and had to leave immediately, due to last minute plans.

"_A few days aren't almost a month! Come on….You have all the time before you have to leave Mello!" _The red head was now clinging to Mello's leg as he headed to the main gates. It was snowing and the red head was just wearing on his regular clothes. Mello doubted the vest was helping. Matt claimed it was global warming, and as ridiculous as it sounded his idea was the only one there was so far and there was no way it should have snowed around October in Winchester.

The blond tried hitting the gamer with his suit case but the boy wouldn't budge. A bump was starting to form as well.

"_Dude, as if!" _Didn't Matt listen to Mello when he explained everything was "last minute"?

The younger still didn't let go._ "Matt, come on! You've got to be kidding me! Go play with you're games or something!" _Mello began to open the gates.

"_But what would I have to do after? This place is boring enough and now the only ounce of entertainment I have left is going away!" _Matt wined. He was covered in dirt, slushy snow and that bump was starting to hurt. Mello sighed putting down his luggage next to the taxi and stared down at clingy Matt.

"_Matt, it'll be fine; I'm sure something interesting bounds to happen while I'm gone_." I highly doubt that Mello added mentally, smirking. He made sure had 'fixed up' the orphans before he had to leave.

Matt let go of Mello and was helped up. _"Whatever. Good luck." _Mello held out a fist and Matt hit it gently with his.

"_Thanks. And grow up dude." _Mello chuckled. Matt laughed with.

"_Yeah, sorry 'bout that. You're pretty strong you know." _Matt said pointing to a trial of garden dirt and then his brown colored pants.

"_I sure am!" _They high fived and Mello picked up his suitcase once again.

"_Well then, see ya." _The driver had open up the door and Mello got in.

"_Wait, Mels!" _Mello looked up, rolling the window down.

"_You…you're going to make it by Christmas…right?" _Matt searched for anything that weren't Mello's eyes.

"_Yeah, I promise. I'll call you when I'm getting back too." Matt smiled and nodded still avoiding Mello's glare. _

_**Deep down inside, as Mello drove away, I regretted not looking at Mello, because the words he said were too hard to grasp.**_

"You're a liar…"

-x-

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Matt groaned. It had been ten days since Mello was gone and the boy was bored out of his mind. He started coming out less, and when he did, he'd do nothing but stare into space.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Leave, me…alone!" Matt said half heartedly throwing his pillow which landed not even 5 centimeters from its original location.

"Fine, come in." Matt said. The visitor opened the door but didn't bothering to come in.

"You forgot your things in the common room. I only came here to return them out of annoyance." The voice said bluntly, softly but vexed. "If you wish to place your things all over the orphanage then do so else where. I do not desire to break a bone or result in any type of minor injuries for falling over foolishly misplaced belongings."

Matt got up. His goggles were beginning to hurt him a few days sleeping in so he took them off. He never bothered to turn his light off this night and his eyes had trouble adjusting to his surrounding, especially without an orange taint to things.

Rubbing his eyes he finally, clearly, looked at the visitor and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Near." Matt was surprised. He had always thought Near was blond. But then again he had always thought his skin was yellow too.

Near had a hand in his hair, eyes to the ground and the other full of games and consoles.

Matt got up sluggishly and headed over to Near. Matt was in a mess and he hadn't showered in a while. He knew of his condition and worried that Near would run away. But if Matt was extremely revolting, Near had a good way of hiding it.

"Thanks." He said taking the items and Near nodded, not moving.

His eyes shifted up to Matt's, locking on contact.

Near had actually been worried about Matt; it's not like he'd actually show it anyway. He was used to the gamer sitting on the couch playing on his games or just wandering around, but his absence disturbed the albino.

The red head didn't seem to have been crying. His eyes however, shocked Near. They were a beautiful dark misty blue, yet Near didn't miss the emptiness in the dark orbs. Near never bothered to think of Matt without his goggles because the red head was never seen without them. Near was actually moved by how sad the red head could be, after all, he was so happy and energetic; when he wasn't in his own pixilated universe, that is. The albino now felt concerned. Was Mello worth that much to the boy?

"Please take care of yourself." And with that Near left.

_Did Near just look…shocked?_ Matt wondered. _Of course he did, I was so close that the smell must have bothered him... But, he seemed more…worried_

The red head smiled to him self. _Near worrying_ about _him_, it made him feel loved.

The next morning the red head actually bothered to go back to his usual activities.

He weighed the pros and cons of the situation just for a distraction. But his motive was to see if Near changed in his arrival.

It seemed it did.

Near tensed a bit and at the same time his head jerked up slightly as if he wanted to look up.

Matt had never actually said as much as a word to Near, and the same was with Near. But he felt something about the boy…what was it. Was it affection? Denied friendship? Open feeling? Maybe that's was why he bothered to say a whole explanation of his reason as to why he came to Matt last night?

Matt was already bored to death without Mello, so why not do something interesting?

"Hey, Near!" Matt said getting up from the couch.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked, sitting down by the albino who was still playing his game. Near tensed again making Matt smile. Matt finally realized… Was he the only one that made Near act out so shyly and hesitantly? Well, no there was Mello. Near never looked like it, but he always shook violently when Mello had beat him. It made Matt wince. Why didn't anyone notice that?

"Stacking cards…" He said silently. Near had one knee to his chest and a largely sleeved hand to his face.

Matt observed Near. The boy looked graceful as he tentatively placed two more cards to the tower. As the oversized sleeves moved down, Matt noticed more flesh. Near's hands were so pale and…_pure._

Matt continued playing on his game, realizing that his face got a little warmer. It was a habit to play on and on while doing…anything. And now he was grateful he could distract himself at the right moments.

"Thanks for bringing my stuff back." Matt said, focused on the game, not Near, _not Near_. "I don't know what I would have done without my babies." Matt said holding his gameboy to his cheek and rubbing it up and down lovingly.

Near giggled.

_Near giggled._

"Cute…" Matt cupped his mouth.

"Oh! Uh, I didn't mean to say that out…loud…" Near shifted a tad revealing a shade of pink tainted cheeks for a millisecond.

"It's… alright." Near said clearing his throat.

They sat in silence, continuing their own activities in a new odd, strange, appreciated silence.

"What are you going to do this Christmas?" Near said suddenly. It caught Matt off guard and desperate for a change of subject. The last thing he wanted to think about was Mello.

_Change of subject…_ Near never stated off conversations

"Wow, you seem a bit chatty." Matt teased. "I've never seen you start conversations with others." Matt clarified.

_That's because I don't like all the others._

"Well I was just feeding my curiosity. Will you mind doing that for me?" Near said teasing back, smiling too.

Matt blushed. Why was Near so open to him all of a sudden? Was it that…he was lonely? Was it that with Mello gone for a while he could finally express himself to someone?

"Oh, wow that's tomorrow right, I almost forgot…" Matt said excited to quietly. "I don't have much in mind…I was actually going to go to that amusement park trip L offered us with Mello…." _Mello_…Matt felt betrayed and it hurt. It _stung_.

Near stopped for a second and proceeded with his dice, placing the last of the cards on the tower.

"Um, what about you?" Matt said trying to break the silence.

"I don't have anything planned. What were you two going to do after that?"

"What! But it's Christmas! Didn't you ask for some toys?" Matt said, unintentionally avoiding Near's question.

"No."

"But L would have gotten some for you… And you're number one so it wouldn't be much of a problem too…" Matt babbled on.

Now, this was bothersome.

"I hate Christmas." Near said sharply. He looked into Matt's eyes, goggles actually.

"And I hate when you look at me with those goggles." Near got up with speed, not bothering to clean up his mess.

Matt sat there shocked. _Hate Christmas?_

The red head seemed unaffected of the goggles comment, but _hate_ and _Christmas_ in the same sentence without _not_, not in between? It was illogical!

Matt wasn't an airhead, and obviously Near had a reason as to why he did and said anything.

Matt really doesn't know the albino, but he feels really close to the younger every time he lays his eyes on the boy. What ever reason Near is so affected may be of a personal experience with his life before Wammy's. And the reason must hurt.

Determined, Matt left to Rogers's office for information.

"Why do you wish to know about Near all of a sudden?" Roger said raising an eyebrow. The man was stacking a bunch of documents for what looked to be information on the other orphanages.

"He said he hates Christmas! That's crazy, right!" Roger froze for a moment. The stack in his hands froze from a neat patting.

_Huh?_ "What's…wrong…?"

"That's something you should pry into, Matt. Someone's past." Roger looked at the man dreadfully.

"Is…it that bad…?" Roger sighed and nodded refraining from scaring the teen any more.

Matt still didn't care, how could he protect Near from something he may hurt the boy with.

"Please…tell me…Roger…" Matt pleaded in fear and grit.

"Matt, I'm telling you, you shouldn't-" Matt slammed his fist on the desk, some papers shifting.

"God Roger, how am I supposed to cheer Near up if I don't know that I'm actually hurting him!" Matt was furious now. If Roger wouldn't oblige, Matt always had other options of getting information; he was an excellent hacker anyways.

Roger placed the papers down and folded his hands. "It was actually Christmas day this happened to Near…" Roger paused. "There was a sick serial killer who would go dressing as Santa Claus… and he made it to Near's home." Matt's heart sunk in a matter of seconds. "Near's parents were killed and he was…abused."

-x-

_What…_

"You're joking, Roger…" The old man shook his head sadly, hands folded while his chin laid on them.

Matt felt like throwing up. He was shaking.

_He was abused…_

He couldn't get it out of his mind. No wonder Near hated people around him. Let alone touch him, harmlessly.

Matt was so affected he didn't realize what was happening around him, soon everything went black.

-x-

"_Help! Please…someone…help me…" A distant voice yelled._

_Near? What… my voice is gone…_

"_Shut, up. Do you honestly think anyone's going to come get you?"_

_Who is that?_

"_I pity you." A sound of gargling then spit was followed by inhumane laughter._

_A light suddenly beams, leading to a far out room_

_Oh…my…_

"_Help…please…"_

_And in that room holds an indecent tormented boy, laying aside covered in his and his parents' blood_

"_Help… someone…"_

_The boy says as he holds out his bruised arm_

_Near!_

_And yet, there's no one to grab it_

"Near!" Matt screamed. A pain suddenly arises on his head.

"Ah, fuck… Where am I?" Eyes adjusted, Matt realized his whereabouts.

"How'd I make it to my room…?" He searched himself. He was still in his clothes, gameboy and goggles on his stand.

_Help…_

"Near…" The memories, _the dream_ came back and so did the nausea. Matt ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Near…"

Matt cleaned himself, sluggishly and ran out to his alarm clock.

"_December 25th"_

_Near!_

Matt ran as fast as he could, never stopping, until he slide to a stop a Near's door.

"Near…Near!" The albino wasn't opening up. Matt acted out on impulse and started ramming the door with the success of a numb hand.

_The window!_

Matt had once seen Near's room out of curiosity. The boy's window was one of the balcony rooms, so there would be easy access from there.

Matt ran to one of the rooms besides Nears.

_Open, yes!_

He crept in, careful to not wake the sleeping orphan, but in speed to open the window.

Matt went out to the balcony and looked at the distance between the one he was on and Near's.

He told himself to not look down and successfully made it to Near's side, breathless.

It was dark inside and that's what made Matt more worried. He ran in with the glass making a sick cracking sound.

"Near!" The moonlight wasn't enough to see into the dark room, but not searching for the light was worse.

Matt ran forward in the areas moonlight provided him. He saw a red substance and closed his eyes as he found the light switch.

Flick.

And Matt saw it. Near, on the ground, surrounded by pills, blood, a knife and water not even half way done.

"Near!" Matt ran to the albino and placed him on his lap. His eyes were closes and pink.

The boy had been cutting him self, no mercy.

Matt heard something shake and saw the suicide pills.

_Shit!_

"Near, wake up! Don't fucking die on me, dammit!" Matt felt his eyes watering. Matt checked for pulse, and it was still steadily going. Then Matt realized it. The pills spilled all around were wet.

_He had been spiting them out? _

Near's eyes slowly opened, blood shot. His breathing became noticeable, and so were the two pills in his mouth. Matt shock and sat Near up removing the two killers. Where did the boy get this stuff anyway?

"Ma…tt." Near said hoarsely.

"You came…for me…" Matt's eyes watered more.

"Of course I did you idiot!" Matt held Near close to his chest, emotionally forcefully, but careful of the self inflicted wounds.

"I love you, you know that?" Near held onto Matt shirt tight and nodded.

Matt felt the tears. He kissed Near on top of his head and carried the boy carefully and fast to the infirmary.

-x-

Matt stayed up the whole night, no dazing off as he watched Near. The poor boy would be fine but Matt wasn't convinced to leave his side. Near shifted once in a while but Matt soothed the boy back to sleep. Mello had came back sometime that night, making a big fuss about Matt's new devotion to Near. Matt lashed out but the doctor had stopped them.

Near finally woke up after hours of rest, but his eyes still red.

"Matt…Matt!" The boy yelled, not realizing the grip on him.

"I'm here, Near…" Matt said. He had got up to sleep next to the boy, why didn't he see him.

Near was indeed wrapped around Matt's arms. Maybe he was just in too much shock? It was hard seeing Near this way. Matt felt more tears building up, but he blinked them away, he had to stay strong for Near.

"How are you feeling?" Matt said stroking Near's damp hair. He had been sweating from the nightmares.

"Please, don't leave me…" Near clung tighter.

_Forget Mello…_

Matt breathed. "I won't, I promise."

-x-

"Hey, Near. I got you a present. You're going to love it." Matt handed the younger a green wrapped, red bow present. It had been years since Near's incident and the boy had seem to have forgotten his traumatic events, with Matt around. Matt kept his promise to Near and stayed by the boy, yet why did the albino feel empty when sleeping at night?

The red head smiled like a fool, making Near giggle as his present was handed.

"Thank you, Matt." Near began to open the small rectangular box slowly, messing with Matt's anticipation.

"Stop teasing me." Matt said childishly pouting.

Near chuckled. "As you wish." Near forced off the rest of the wrap off, revealing an ivory cased box. Opening it Near gazed at the pearl necklace. There was a circle rather than a spear in between. Near clicked the button and it opened singing a delightful song illuminating a picture of Near in Matt's arms as they kissed.

Tears welled up in his eyes. "Matt…" Near looked up at Matt. "I love it…"

"I told you, you'd love it." The two kissed passionately. Near had never been so grateful to have someone as wonderful as Matt in his life.

"I love you…" Near said.

"Merry Christmas, Near, I love you."

"I love you, more, Matt…"

_Without Matt, I would be lost, hopeless. _

"Don't do it! You'll kill yourself!" Near sobbed.

"If I don't do it, you'll die… I don't want to lose you Near."

"Why didn't you tell me you were working with _Mello._" The name was like poison on his tongue.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Matt laughed sadly and shirt. "But I'm the one who ended up hurting you, aren't I."

"Matt…" I'm sorry Near… Good-bye."

"Matt!"

_Without Matt, I wouldn't be here_

"We are here in a helicopter over what seemed to be a shooting. The one who was shot was identified to be associated in the kidnapping of Miss Kiyomi Takada. Due to his aggressive behavior he was left with nothing but to be shot down…"

"Matt… You're such a liar…"

_With out Matt., every tragic memory wouldn't have turned into a memorable one._

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think of this? I'm actually surprised of how this jolly Christmas story became angst… It just…came out. Please remember, theses stories are made each day. I'm challenging myself to write stories on the , did I ruin the mood? Was this unexpected? Should I make another MattxNear to bring the Christmas joy back? Please tell me if you're disappointed or not! Um, I just realized Matt's real eye color were dark blue… so if you see the sudden change in description, you were already informed. That's all~

Ja Ne~


	6. The 8th Day of Wammy Christmas

A/N: I'm not going to tell you guys much, but the beginning of the story is pretty misleading to what this story is really about, but it's kind of going to make the next few individual chapters predicable. But whatever, enjoy!

Unknown reader: Huh? Why isn't there a "Ja Ne?

Chiyo Reikan: (whispers) Watari's around the corner, are you all ready?

Fan girls: (whispers) Ready!

Chiyo Reikan: (whispers) Girls?

Chiyo Aowagawa: (whispers) Ready!

Ariel Aowagawa: (takes out machete)

All: We're here to take him out of the picture, not _kill_ him!

Ariel Aowagawa: Onegai, listen to what you say and refrain from provoking me. Oi, shippai, can you initialize our names? And remove those "(whispers)", its common sense to know that we should be silent. Anata no yona baka dake would make work harder for them self T.T

Chiyo Reikan: - obviously knows who she's referring to. _Failure…?_ (Shrinks)

Fans: T.T; don't change us.

Reikan-sama: (shrinks) Sorry…

Ariel A: "sama!" –A horrifying hysterical laugh- Don't _fuck_ with me –dark glower-

Reikan-san: -hides behind fans-

Chiyo A: Sorry Reikan-san (apologetic smile) ^^"

Ariel A: -gasp- Kawaii nee-chan, always so caring~ -hugs-

Chiyo A: -pats lovingly-

Ariel A: -purrs-

Fan girls: -roll eyes-

Ariel A: -murderous stare-

Fan girls: -hide behind Reikan-san-

Chiyo A: We're forgetting the plan! Let's, hurry! He's about to go back to L!

Reikan-san: R-right! Ready…set…go!

All: Ahhh!

Watari: Huh? … O.O!

**-x-**

_Crash._

L: (jumps slightly) –looks at the door- Huh? Watari? Are you alright?

_Silence._

L: -stops typing- _That's strange…_

Chiyo A: Hey L! –Enters room-

L: What are you doing here. _How did you __**get**__ here?_

-Other girls follow after, all sitting on the king sized bed-

L: …

Chiyo A: _Definitely not a question._ Well, it's Christmas of course!

L: What did you do to Watari? –Glares at Ariel-

Ariel A: Tied him up.

**~In the camera room~**

Watari: Hmmmm! Mmmm!

Fan girls: Ugh, stop moving around!

Watari: -glares-

Blunette: -removes blind folds and gag-

Watari: If you hurt L so help it it'll-

Fan girls: -smile-

Watari: O.O… T.T; _When did children become so… -_sigh**-**

**~With L~**

L: So you and the other girls from-

Fan girls: Fan girls.

L: 'Fan girls' from the orphanage came here, trailing all that trouble with you just to ask me what I think of Christmas… And Roger including the other orphans aren't informed of this?

All the girls: Yep, well besides Matt, Near and Mello.

Fan girls: -shift to show letters-

**DEAT OTE YAO FA S GI L S**

L: … -doesn't want to know what the missing letters will say- I'll clear it up –calls the police-

All the girls: -Smile-

-A few explanations later-

L: -Hangs up- Now, what is it you girls wish to know?

Other Fan girls: -rush in- Ahhh! We almost missed it!

Ariel A: -snicker-

Fan girls: -sit in their initial positions-

**DEATH NOTE YAOI FANS GIRLS**

L: -averts gaze-

Reikan-san: Guys, what did you want to ask?

Fan girl: Oh Oh, Me! No Me! Let me go first! No me! As if!

Ariel A: -sigh- I'll check on Watari.

All: -fall silent- _Poor guy_

Chiyo A: -oblivious to the air-

Ariel A: Fine, whatever. I'll be in the café. I just hope some people worth my time will be there. –Grumbles then brightens- Sayonara nee-chan~ -skips away-

Chiyo A: -waves-

Reikan-san: -whispers- That damned Lolita. -flash of Ariel's murderous face-

_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts…_

L: Ariel's an interesting girl, isn't she?

All: -nods-

Reikan-san: -still rocking-

Chiyo A: Back to the interview.

Fan girls: Interview? We wanted to ask him things, not _interview_ him!

Chiyo A: _How old are you guys._ ^^' Fine, I'll ask your questions.

Fan girls: –look at each other then nod-

**-Sigh… a few arrangements later-**

Chiyo A: We're sorry about this….

L: I have all the time in the world.

Reikan-san: -clears throat and shuffle stacks of papers- Where was your first Christmas and what was it like?

L: -stares into space with a thumb on the lower lip- At Wammy's; a usual day

Reikan-san: Who celebrated it with you?

L: I was attending to some cases; Watari was with me if that's what you are referring to.

All: -silent-

Reikan-san: Um…What was your first present?

L: The only gift I remember receiving was the forensics from my very first case, I suppose…

All: …

Reikan-san: First taste of eggnog?

L: -points to the tea-

Reikan-san: Have you ever wished for something?

L: Santa Claus not real, I'm not religious but to those who are Saint Nick is factional.

-Invisible wind blows an invisible tumble weed-

All: _He's such a lonely guy…_

L: Would you girls like some cake? Watari brought some before you girls arrived.

Ariel A: -snicker- Thanks –takes shortcake-

All but Chiyo and Reikan-san: Ahhh! Where did you come from!

Ariel A: I can go where ever I want when and how I can if I want to. Mind yours –edgy voice-

Fan girls: Okay… -gets up and takes some cake-

Smallest fan girl: Ariel-senpai's complete English voice is too serious and scary…

Fan girls: -nod hastily-

Chiyo's: Not hungry. We're fine.

Ariel A: -jealous of the sync and pushes away Reikan-san- But nee-chan, you're getting to skinny!

Chiyo A: I'm fine one-chan, really… ^^**"**

Ariel A: Hai… But the extra fat may help your breast grow.

Fan girls: -hold back laughs-

Chiyo A: -holds chest and blushes- Oneeeee-channnn –hits Ariel-

Ariel A: Ya-yamete kudasai… - laughs and hugs Chiyo- watashi wa itsumademo anata wo aisuru deshou. Just the way you are –kisses fore head-

Chiyo: -blush- okay…

Fan girls: Awwww –imagines Near and Matt; Mello and Near; L and Light-

L: Touching.

Reikan-san: _Such a waste of time…_ L, what do _you_ think of Christmas, no logical explanation. Just personal opinion –says bluntly and agitated-

L: -stares with owlish eyes- What do_ I_ think of Christmas… Well, the correct question is: What is Christmas?

Everyone: -stops what their doing and look at L-

L: Christmas, I can't personally express what I think of the event-excuse me holiday- but I would prefer to _look_ at it as a time of joy, renewal and love.

Reikan: Time of joy, renewal, closure and love?

L: -nods- most think I may not be human let alone know how to love, but I'm actually more experienced than all of you combined. I will not share these experiences, but I will give you something to rethink.

Love, joy, renewal and closure. These three words all represent Christmas to me.

Joy-Christmas is a time where all loved ones come together and give to one another. These gifts on Christmas do not necessarily have any love. Things brought for others are like buying the love and attention of others which is the most false of all love. I rationalize with the thought that these presents are distributed for the receiver to have a feeling of appreciation. Wouldn't you all feel neglected if some sign of notice wasn't handed to you?

All: -nods-

L: This is the joy that the receivers and givers have, knowing that their loved ones are happy with each other. No, gifts aren't the only happiness, it can also be the simply fact of enjoying the time with a loved one. Joy is scarce and my deduct- I believe this holiday makes the most of joy.

Renewal-Christmas may seem like a time of renewal because of how close it it's to New Years, in truth, that's not my deduction. The renewals of Christmas are the hopes and promises and individual wishes to, from and for others. It is when you realize the truth of how you feel of things unaccomplished. An example is gifts of course. Not all are for the tradition of the holiday. What's most wanted is to be informed on things you left undone or deliberately avoided. It is also a gate way to closure.

Closure- Christmas, of course, is around the corner of the New Year. However, it seems quite easy to fool that simply theory. Christmas's closure is the realization of many things you haven't yet to accomplish/ Around this time, things you've dreaded to do, things you have committed, acts of injustice, they all come back. Why? No one wants to finish something off on a bad note. And once everything has gone onto a new sheet, regret and guilt is all that holds them down, repeating the cycle of an unaccomplished life.

And lastly: Love- In my perspective, the love of Christmas is the greatest love of all the holidays. That is because the love is either honestly false, denied and or in truth. Valentines Day is inferior to this holiday. The love of that day may be cherished, but not as rare as the love spread throughout Christmas. The love of Christmas an unknown love; not only is it between lovers, friends and family but of self. It opens doors to effects that are most needed to see the rightfulness of gratefulness and admiration. Christmas is like a charity for refound realization. It is not of giving but the meaning to give.

Christmas to me is a time of healing from the knife of separation, selfishness, hate, and grudge holding that has struck its opponent.

I hope you all will take this as a lesson to life as well. –Sips tea-

All: Wow~

Reikan-san: Brilliant.

Chiyo A: You're amazing L. ^^

Ariel A: You can loosen up on your theories and such, but you're understanding. –Genuine smile-

All: -smiles and nods-

L: Thank you, Ariel. That means quite much.

All: _Especially coming from her._

Watari: -walks in- You girls do know I can still watch from the cameras…

All: Yes.

Watari: And what did you accomplish from tying me?

All: Not much, huh? –Shrugs and finish off the cakes-

Watari: -rolls eyes and sighs-

Ariel A: We should all start heading back. Roger's already a pain I the a-

Chiyo A: Ariel…!

Ariel A: Hai… Hai…

L: You girls don't regret spending your night here?

Fan girls: No, because it was for you!

Aowagawa's: -nod-

Reikan-san: I'm always busy, so it was nice being here with you.

L: -nods- I enjoyed all of your company as well. I am sure I will be able to finish off these cases more fluently now.

Chiyo A: That's great. Alright, Good-bye L. Visit us soon!

L: I will. Good-bye girls, Merry Christmas.

Watari: -wave-

All: Bye Watari and Merry Christmas to you both! –Smile and exit-

-Both Chiyo's and Ariel walk ahead of the bubbly group-

Tape Recorder: …I hope you all will take this as a lesson in life as well.

Chiyo A: L's a great man, his faith is too cruel. He's like a father…

_Silence_

Ariel A: Don't stress about it too much…

Chiyo R: -nods-

Reikan-san: All we have left are Near, Mello and Matt…

Fan girls: Yay! We get to see the three successors up close!

Smallest Fan girl: Hey, Chiyo-onee-chan, Reikan-senpai, Ariel-senpai, why do you all know everyone so well?

Other Fan girls: -gaze curiously-

Ariel A: You can call us… One with the Universe; everything flows with us. –Genuine smile-

* * *

A/N: The beginning was suspenseful right? Lol. Anyways what do you think of my perspective of L? I'm not really confident of my self so encourage me of my work. Give me glows and grows and you'll see me, and the Aowagawa sisters next time ^^ Ja Ne!

Japanese Translations:

Hai: Okay

Onegai: Please

Oi: Hey

Shippai: Failure

Kawaii: Cute

Nee-chan: Younger girl/sister

Onee-chan: Older Sister

Sayonara: Good-bye

Ja Ne: See you

Watashi wa itsumademo anata wo aisuru deshou: I'll love you forever


	7. The 7th Day of Wammy Christmas

Reikan-san: Only five more days until Christmas, three more interviews to go and five whole stories until this series is finished. Enjoy Near's interpretation of Christmas! Ja Ne!

O.o; I think Chiyo and Ariel are in trouble, oooooo! Does anyone else here the killer intent in serious Ariel's voice or is that me because she's just too scary o.o I want cute Reil-chan back!

Ariel A: Call me that again and I'll slit your throat, cut you up to pieces and sent the remaining of the body to a group of cannibals I so happen to know. –Looks at screen- the same goes with you all

Reikan-san: _Why does she hate me?_

* * *

**~Roger's office, The Day after Christmas, 1600~**

Roger: Are you girls _mad_! Do you know how dangerous it was of you to leave the orphanage in such a large group that could have easily been lost!

Chiyo A: We just went to L; he wasn't that far aw-

Roger: He was in America! We were worried sick until he called us!

Ariel A: Don't you dare scream at Chiyo-

Roger: Young lady, you have no _right_ to talk to me right now. You should very much be happy you're still able to stay here. –Glare-

Ariel A: Tsk, you old-

Chiyo A: -holds Ariel back- Riel, don't worry.

Ariel A: -looks at Chiyo questioningly- Hai…

Chiyo A: -nods- Roger don't blame Ariel or any of the other girls… It was my idea, and I'm sorry…

Roger: -relaxes- its fine Chiyo… Just… please do not repeat this _incident_.

Chiyo A: -nod-

Roger: I will punish you two however. The other girls have also been informed.

Chiyo A: Of course.

Ariel A: What ever old hag.

Roger: -glares- Until then, please stay out of trouble and report back to your room at 1900

Chiyo A: Okay…

Ariel A: -leaves-

Chiyo A: -follows after-

Ariel A: Here's a good spot.

Chiyo A: -nods silently-

Ariel: -sighs sadly- its okay Chiyo, don't worry… You've been depressed enough.

Chiyo A: Yeah, you're right…

Ariel A: -smiles sadly- Ready?

Chiyo: -nods- yes

-Holds hands-

_We the past and the present_

_Handcrafted by God_

_Made of soil and of flames_

_Let us head back to a time of this day  
Changes we shall not make_

_And betterment we shall create_

_May the flames the earth bring us to the past_

_Our destination is a place yet to be asked_

**~In the common room Christmas 1800~**

Ariel: -sits down on the couch- Roger's an ass T.T

Chiyo A: Ariel, calm down please… ^^; He's in another universe anyway…-sits next too-

Ariel A: I won't. He would be dead if I was there with him. Anyways, if there's one, another one will always follow. We still are in the same Wammy's.

Chiyo A: Yes, I know… But, Ariel, please keep your temper in check or it will be a problem.

Ariel A: I can't! People won't take me seriously if I say _don't fuck with you_, so I'll tear apart this building if it will make others understand their dead if you get hurt.

Chiyo A: I love you, but please, I'm fine, really. Please don't worry about me… it's like I'm a burden.

?: That's not true…

Aowagawa's: Huh? –Turn to the interrupter-

Near: That's not true…

Chiyo A: Near!

Aowagawa's: -stare at each other- _How much did he hear?_

Near: You're not a burden, it may seem like that to you, but the real one who should place you as one is the individual you're with. –Picks up a dice-

Chiyo A: -observes Near for a while- Hey, Near…what do you think of Christmas?

Near: -looks up with intent- Christmas?

Chiyo A: Yes –nods-

Near: The annual Christian festival celebrating Christ's birth, held on December 25th

Ariel A: Near-kun…We're looking for a personal answer, not one you can get out of a dictionary… Matte…Are you even religious?

Near: -shakes head- I have no personal experience to give you… Maybe you should ask Matt to hack into the orphanages files and get information to my background –hint of sarcasm-

Aowagawa's: -pick up the hint-

Ariel A: Tsk. Arrogant prick

Chiyo A: Near, be serious with us!

Near: -grins-

Chiyo A: Huh? –Shakes head- Never mind, can you at least tell us… what you think of some symbols of Christmas…like gifts and Santa Claus…what you would want…

Near: Understood. However, answer my questions. –Twirls a lock-

Chiyo A: -stiffens-

Ariel A: _What are you up too? _Fine.

Near: What were you referring to when you said Roger was in another universe?

Ariel A: _Bastard…that's your game?_ And why do you wish to know that?

Near: I have never seen any of you girls in the orphanage, yet I can remember vague pieces of you girls in my overall memory. You two also look oddly colorful. And that's unusual from Matt being the only one here with such bright hair color.

Ariel A: -snickers- you're smarter than you look. I respect that, highly. And why is it you mention Matt so much? Has he finally caught you're _attention_?

Near: -blushes slightly and glowers at Ariel-

Ariel A: That's what I _thought_. Now before we continue this argument, I warn you of my knowledge of you. Don't think you can manipulate me so easily. –Says with an edge-

Near: -chuckles- Interesting. It's too bad; Mello seems no fun at all anymore. I was looking for a new play toy. You would be quite the replacement.

Ariel A: -starts to get up- _You little- –Looks down- _

Chiyo A: -holds back- Forget it. -Looks at Near- It's _over_. –Frowns at Near- I was hoping you wouldn't be as cruel as the other's say. Let alone _Mello_… -looks down sadly-

Ariel A: -looks at Chiyo then at Near- I won't hesitate to kill you, unless she says other wise. –walks up to Near, goes down to his level and poke his chest, staring at him right in the eyes- I won't hesitate to wipe you're existence off the face of the earth. –Growls-

Near: -laughs- I'll answer; no catches

Ariel A: -sits back down and crosses legs-

Near: _I wouldn't be surprised if she chose to be Mello's sister, let alone Mother. _I am sorry for my unjustified behavior; now for Christmas. What I would choose to think of Christmas is a time to celebrate birth. I am not religious or believe in such things as "God" but the holiday is quite a reminder of origin.

Is that satisfying?

Chiyo A: We are quiet experience, do not underestimate us.

Near: -nod- I will keep that in mind

Chiyo A: Okay… What origin?

Near: Joy, happiness, finality, I'm sure you know what I am getting at. –Smiles-

Ariel A: _Huh…he is like L. _Well, continue.

Near: Gifts, to me, are tokens of traditional deeds; their fake, mean nothing. Christmas gifts to specify. The gifts bought for one another are nothing but a usual thing everyone one _have_ to give one another. But it depends on the person and love it comes from. I'm sure there is a difference between each gift received from a friend a lover. Am I right?

Aowagawa's: -nod-

Near: The tree is a symbol of gathering. It is the heart of Christmas in a home. It is decorated with friends and family, with love and grace. Therefore the tree of Christmas is a symbol of togetherness. The decorations are inferiors to the tree so they hold the same reasoning.

As you know I would like more thinking tools for my reasoning deductions, so yes toys are my wanted gifts for Christmas.

What else may I need to share?

Chiyo A: Is that all you really want to share?

Near: -sighs in annoyance- If you girls know me more than myself? What more should I explain to you?

Ariel A: -growls; suddenly stops and smiles-

Chiyo A: -smiles- What do you think of mistletoe? Who would you want under it with you?

Near: -blushes- You're a really curious girl aren't you…

Chiyo A: -smiles- yeah… Aren't you going to answer?

Near: -still pink- No –gets up and turns brighter-

Matt: -holding mistletoe above Near and himself- Who would you want Near? –Smiles-

Near: I-

Matt: -kisses Near-

Near: -melts into the kiss and pulls away- The-their looking…

Aowagawa's:-whistle innocently-

Chiyo A: Well?

Near: A mistletoe…is my favorite part of Christmas –blushes into Matt's chest-

Aowagawa's: Awww~

Matt: -sits down and brings Near onto his lap- You're so light…and cute –kisses the younger check-

Near: -squirms then relaxes on Matt's lap, looking interestingly at their intertwined fingers-

Matt: –plays with Near's hair and whispers into his ear with a mischievous grin-

Near: -squirms more-

Chiyo A: _You're sweet Near… just a bad first impression I guess, ha ha._

Ariel A: -leans over- We've got to go to Mello, there's no way these guys won't go all over each other. And I'm not really patient…

Chiyo A: yeah…it's still morning. Let's catch him by lunch.

Ariel A: -nods-

Aowagawa's: -get up and head to the door-

Ariel A: Anno. Near-kun, Matt-kun, I'd advise pouncing all over each other somewhere that won't fill up with gossiping twerps. And I recommend _now_. Those 'problems' don't go away so easily. –Snickers-

Near and Matt: -look at each other and bush-

Matt: -picks Near up and runs off-

Near: Ahhh!

Aowagawa's: -giggle-

Ariel A: I'm going to wander off before we get to him. Enjoy yourself for now Chiyo-nee-chan~

Chiyo A: Yeah, bye –waves-

Ariel A: -Blows a kiss and heads out-

Chiyo A: -heads to the main gates-

Reikan-san: Matt and Near are soo flippin' cute! Eeepp

Ariel A: Where the _fuck_ is Chiyo going without me!

Reikan-san: -audacity level up- None of you're business

Ariel A: -conjures machete- You bitch!

Reikan-san: -runs-

Ariel A: -chases after-

Reikan-san: Please review, and tell me what you think.

Ariel A: -Swing-

Reikan-san: -dodge-

Ariel A: Ahh! Screw you!

Reikan-san: -hides and whisper- Tell me how I did and if I should improve my writing style! Was Near's explanations satisfying? Where is Chiyo going…? What's wrong with Ariel? Is Mello going to cooperate? Why am I hated? Okay maybe that would never be answered but keep reading to find out!

Ariel A: -lifts up desk- Anata o mitsuketa…. –husky voice- Reikan: -jumps, trips and dashes- Please don't forget to review! Ja Ne~! Ariel A: Get back HERE and take a slash like a man!


	8. The 6th Day of Wammy Christmas

…

…

…

Readers: Where's Reikan-san?

Ariel A: Hell T.T

Readers: _She got her? O.o_

Ariel A: Anyways, I'll continue this story ;)

Readers: ...

Ariel A: Nani? I'm a good story writer D': How could you think so lowly of me~ -wails-

Readers: Um, it's not that…

Ariel A: Hai! Let's get started!

Readers: No, really where's Reikan-san…

_**-Sense strike-**_

Chiyo A: -stops opening the gate- Huh? I don't fell Chiyo-san's presence anymore… -shrugs-

-Chatter-

Chiyo A: -squeezes through the gate and hides-

Orphan 1: Yeah, he hasn't been seen the whole day….

Orphan 2: Seriously?

Orphan 1: Really, you don't even see any trails of chocolate around.

Orphan 2: Pfft… He's probably in his room fatting himself up there. The kid's got some type of body to never gain weight from all that chocolate.

Orphan 1: Yeah, I'd be a balloon with just one bar.

Orphans: -laugh and head off-

Chiyo A: _Hasn't been seen? _That's weird… I can still sense him… -heads back and closes the gate and stares at the street holding a bar with the right hand- Ariel…

Ariel A: Nanda yo desu? –Suddenly sitting on the stone of the gate, looking down at Chiyo-

Chiyo A: Where is Mello?

Ariel A: He's in his room. Sore ga fushigida… he's been planning things…do you think it's for tonight? Chiyo A: I suppose so, maybe this is Reikan-san's doing? It is almost time for Christmas night… Ariel A: Eh? That hermit's still alive… -frowns to self- Chiyo A: -brushes off the feeling- Reil –smiles up at Ariel- Ariel A: -blushes- _Kawaii nee-chan… _Hai, Chiyo-nee-chan?

Chiyo A: It's almost lunch time?

Ariel A: Yeah, three more minutes, doushite?

Chiyo A: Let's go to him now. –Walks to the orphanage-

Ariel A: Wakatta… -jumps down and follows at the same pace- Ne, why are we doing this?

Chiyo A: Hmm?

Ariel A: The Christmas interviews.

Chiyo A: For Reikan-san, of course.

Ariel A: -hate level: Over 9000-

Chiyo A: She needed help with her story and decided to wonder what the boys thought of Christmas! Isn't fun? –Smiles and gasp- Maybe that's why were here so early! So we could get Mello and Matt before it's time!

Ariel A: -catches the smile and cools down- _I can't get mad at her… __**Just**__ for Chiyo… For Chiyo-nee-chan… _Is suppose you're right…

Chiyo A: Where is Reikan-san? I can't feel her…

Ariel A: I dropped her off at a friend's house –demon rises over Ariel-

Chiyo A: -doesn't see the aura- Cool, maybe she'll relax for a while.

Ariel A: -chuckles- Of course she will… -grabs Chiyo's arm- Let's hurry! I heard they were having Caramel Critter!

Chiyo A: Aww…

Ariel A: And ice cream wafers! Tons and tons of them! –grins-

Chiyo A: -brightens up and drags Ariel-

Ariel A: -smiles-

**~Heading to Mello's room~**

Chiyo A: -struggles with pounds of ice cream in her hand-

Ariel A: Etto… nee-chan… You can't possibly eat all of that…

Chiyo A: That's what I said to you when you ate all of your ice cream –stick out brown colored tongue playfully-

Ariel A: Eww –waves playfully- otetsudai sasete kudasai, their going to melt anyway.

Chiyo A: That's right! I'll be right back –leaves with a flash-

Ariel A: -heads to Mello's door-

Chiyo A: Back! Huh? Hey, wait up!

Ariel A: -laughs and knocks-

Aowagawa's: …

Mello: What.

Ariel A: Sore wada Ariel to Chiyo-chan, open up.

-Shuffling-

Mello: It's open.

Aowagawa's: -head in-

-Sees the wrapper invaded floor-

Chiyo A: Wow! You ate all of this chocolate! –Mouth stuffed with ice cream wafers-

Mello: And there's plenty of more –smirks-

Ariel A: Oi, nee-chan you're getting ice cream all over yourself!

Chiyo A: -licks hands- Huh?

Ariel A: _Still like a child_ –giggle-

Mello: ! Don't get that in here! Wash your hands!

Chiyo A: Okay :I

**~A few minutes later~**

_**-Sense strike-**_

Chiyo A: _Reikan-san Ugh! Stop joking around. Where are you!_ –fumes-

Ariel A: -feels the strike but ignores- Chiyo-chan? Doushite? _What are you doing __**idiot**__…_

Chiyo A: Huh? –Blinks- Oh, no everything's alright. ^^ -wave's hand of assurance-

Ariel A: Hai.

Mello: -slams door open- What the fuck is taking you guys so long!

Ariel A: -rolls eyes- Calm down T.T –take towel and dyes Chiyo's hands- Let's go.

Chiyo A: Hmm.

Ariel A: -sits on the bed-

Chiyo A: -leans on the wall next to Ariel -

Mello: I never told you to make yourself at home.

Ariel A: You're right. Who care's? And how the hell would sleep in a trash put like this? I'll sit where ever. Got a problem?

Mello: _She's changed…_ Bitch… -sits on a chair next to the desk and takes out a chocolate- What do you want. –Bites a piece off-

Chiyo A: We wanted to know what you think of Christmas…

Mello: You're kidding me, right? –looks at Ariel-

Ariel A: -sighs and avoids gaze-

Mello: Fine whatever. What about it?

Chiyo A: What do you think about it… or you could just tell us what some of the items of Christmas mean to you…

Mello: Huh… Christmas… -waves rosary-

Ariel A: Ugh, your personal opinion, not spiritual!

Mello: Okay fine, don't get your panties in a twist. I can't help it if you're not specific…

Ariel A: -growls-

Mello: Christmas, to me, is the only time of the year to spend with your loved ones. It's like the only day where you get to actual have fun with your family, before other bad things come up… I don't like Halloween. Valentines Day is cheesy and annoying…Easter, well you get me.

Aowagawa's: -nod-

Mello: I still remember Christmas before coming to Wammy's. It was what I looked forward too each year… -laughs and throws the chocolate away with displeasure- It was fun…

Chiyo A: _I'm sorry…_ You don't have to continue if you want to…

Mello: As if! When someone wants to know me I'll fucking give my _life story_ away. Don't get all mushy on me, Chiyo. Remember that. –Smirks; takes another chocolate bar and crosses legs-

Chiyo A: -Smiles- Okay. Go on.

Mello: Well then. Who is this going to?

Chiyo A: _How can I say this…?_ Personal fans –smiles-

Mello: Let's start with the presents. Chocolate. Don't fuck with my chocolate. It will always be chocolate as a gift and not the cheap kind. –Bites a piece off- More leather. This stuff just doesn't fly to me. And that better not be cheap too.–Moves leg making a noise of skin and leather clashing-

Ariel A: -snicker- We're not going to buy any of this stuff for you.

Mello: Personal fans you say? Tell them I have a little present of my own if they come and give me mine –smirks and change legs position-

Chiyo A: -oblivious- Okay, Mello –genuine smile-

Ariel A: -blush- _Thank you God for Chiyo-chan growing up uninfluenced…_

Chiyo A: What's your favorite thing about Christmas?

Mello: Mistletoe.

Ariel A: Why am I not surprised?

Mello: What's not more fun than to get laid? –Smirks at Ariel- I'm sure eggnog wasn't made out of boredom... –says flirtatiously-

Ariel A: _You sleaze ball. Don't you__** dare**__ bring anything up…_

Ariel and Mello: -staring intently at each other; communicating in their own world-

Chiyo A: -still smiling obliviously- Mello, Reil! Don't daze off! I'm sure Mello's fans aren't going to be satisfied with only three opinions!

Ariel A: _I regret it; pick up a hint my sweet innocent nee-chan! You're in danger of this pervert!_

Mello: The decorations are pretty cool, but I hate putting them around. That whole Santa Clause crap is beyond my beliefs and it's creepy to think of a fat jolly man coming through your chimney in the middle of the night, which is theoretically impossible.

Chiyo A: Hmm… I thought you would give me something more wise…

Mello: Like L? I may be on the position of becoming his heir, but you asked for personal-

Ariel A: Near.

Mello: Huh…?

Ariel A: Near.

Mello: **. . .** Wait! –jumps and start pacing around talking to himself and the girls- Don't tell me you guys asked that arrogant little prick about his opinion first! It'sbecause he's_ number one, isn't it!_ –Sticks finger at the sisters- Let me guess he bore you guys half to death didn't he? Figures, well I'll tell you what I think of Christmas and it will _blow your minds_! _I'm _the heir to L, so it's usual to say the most brilliant of things. Am I right? –Doesn't wait for answer and begins with another chocolate-

Let's restart. Christmas, like I said before is a cherished time for friends and family. Three words I could use to summarize this holiday are compassionate, bond, and realization of things that aren't around you.

Aowagawa's: _Is_ _this pure coincidence…? Why are they both so much like L…?_

What's compassionate about Christmas is the time everyone gets to spend with each other. The time to go out and buy a gift for someone you know, love and cherish. Though I doubt it's more compassionate to buy some thing than make something out of love. There's a huge difference. The bond there is in Christmas is like invisible electricity in the air. I'm sure, those who have conflicts with one another can most likely make up in this holiday. It's more like, the whole day clears out stress and trouble in life. I can't really explain it, because it's more of a strong feeling. Do you understand me? Maybe it is the Lord…

Aowagawa's: -look at each other and talk through thought-

Chiyo A: _He sure does work in mysterious ways._

Ariel A: I _never really hear much from Him on the holiday's anyways. It's got to be Him._

–Both laugh- _If only Mello knew._

Both: Go on, you're doing great.

Mello: I sure as hell am! –clears throat- And finally, the realization of Christmas is one of the biggest, greatest presents an individual can receive. Why? It's simple. All the hate, the anger, the regret, the humiliation, the foul deeds, they call get cleared up in one big apology thanks to bond. And when that happens, guess what? In that moment of compassion, everyone will grasp what they should have done, not done, need to do for each other all in one unexplained moment. And all of this happens from simply giving a gift of confession or simply tradition. It's not that easy, to give a gift of apology to someone on some ordinary day than it is to do on Christmas. I don't get why that is. Actually, this is a theory I came up with that's not to hard to understand, but the personal view of the act is more difficult to comprehend. Still following?

Aowagawa's: -nod-

Mello: My and other opinions don't only have to be based on theories of behavior and such, but I do have my own perspective of thinking. I hope now you are satisfied. This most likely pertains to only gifts, but there are other forms of offerings than a super expensive piece of metal and plastic wrapped in overpriced tree.

I'm sure Near didn't do better. Learn from this, and maybe you'll be like me –smirks and finally finishes off the chocolate bar-

Chiyo A: -eyes literally are sprinkling in amazement- Ahh!

Ariel A: -rolls eyes and places right leg over the left, both hands on the edge of the bed-_Showoff_. Someone who doesn't completely understand themselves?

Mello: Someone who has a heart.

Ariel A: What are you saying? –Glares-

Mello: You've changed, I don't like it. You're locked on serious mode and…I'm worried. –Looks into Ariel's eyes-

Ariel A: … -hides eyes under bags and smile- Since when did you worry about others? –Laughs- I've changed? When have you gotten so out of character? –Laughs maniacally- I'm done. Try to find me, I don't give a million shits. –Gets up and leaves-

Chiyo A: Ariel!

Ariel A: -glares at Chiyo-

Chiyo A: -flinches-

Areil A: -nani nee-chan? You've changed too, I don't know how, but you're not you're self. Your weak, Watashi wa sore o kirau! You do nothing but follow that idiot! I'm surprised you haven't gone off to find her! Fight for yourself! _–Slams door-_

Mello: -looks at Chiyo-

Chiyo A: -in shock-

Mello: Hey…

Chiyo A: This is my fault isn't it…? Maybe we've been out here for too long –tears start rolling down- I knew it… I am a burden…

Mello: -walks up to Chiyo and holds her until she settles down- its okay…

Chiyo A: -hiccup- Ha, ha… You are out of character Mello. But be that way for a while…please…

Mello: -nods, combs fingers through Chiyo's hair- You're hair is bright, like Matt's, but more…red…it's a type of red isn't it? –breaths softly-

Chiyo A: -nods slowly- Lust…

Mello: -doki- _Huh… So delicate… _-doki- That's rare… it's cool… -doki-

Chiyo A: -snuggles into his chest- You c-could make a good brother… You and Ariel are kind of like twins, -hiccup and settles down- your personalities… I'd like you to be my b-brother ha ha… It would be cool…

Mello: I doubt it… Are you okay, now?

Chiyo A: -let's out a long sigh and gets out of his grip- I'm going to look for her. She's not stable and a lot of the orphans…J-just stay here until I find her if anyone else come here let them stay too… -whips face and walks to the door-

Mello: -gawks- Okay…

Chiyo A: -looks back with a happy mask- Merry Christmas, Mello –heads out-

…

…

…

Reader: No one else to give out the announcements…

_Ring…Ring…Ri-  
_

Reader: Hello?

Reikan-san: Thank you! I've been calling for almost four hours! Uh…how'd you find our place?

Reader: Reikan-san! Where did Ariel take you!

Reikan-san: She locked me up in a basement in some home all the way in 500 BC

Reader: -doesn't bother to ask anymore-

Reikan-san: Oh, how do you like the story so far?

Reader: Um…what's up with the sisters…? Why ask them to help if you know they'll cause havoc…

_Zzzzzz –stoic grows louder-_

Reikan-san: I didn't think that far ahead ^^"

Reader: -eye twitch- e.e _I don't think you thought at all…_

Reikan-san: Anyways, I'm positive it hasn't been Chiyo! Ariel's not fully stable at all! What happened?

Reader: –explains- …and she might be in killer mode right about now…

Reikan-san: _Wow…__**Mello**__ and __**Chiyo-kun**__? Besides that…_This isn't good… This isn't a time to care about this but it's important. Tell everyone to review and tell me what they think about what's been going on… _How can a Christmas story turn this way…?_

Reader: I recommend using people who don't have the ability to alter events…

Reikan-san: Too late, they've already went to another universe to help Matt get Mello and Near together… It's probably taking a while for him to make something up…

Reader: This is too crazy… What is this? The Night before Christmas? Back to the future!? T.T

Reikan-san: You won't read it no more?

Reader: Well, there's a special…I'd at least like to see that… Plus, who don't like a yandere?

Reikan-san: Yatta! You're great. So are those who agree with you! Tell me what you all think! Ja Ne! –Hangs up-

Reader: -stares at the phone- Ugh, what did I just agree to…?


	9. The 5th Day of Wammy Christmas

Reikan-san: Hey, I'm back…

Reader: And I'm not leaving, like I promised.

Reikan-san: -nods- Okay, I'm kind of surprised as to what happened in the story my self….-sigh- It was so peaceful wit h L…

Reader: Define peaceful? He had to call the police for you guys T.T Any way's, I think it Wammy's…. there's _always _something happening to someone or in the place in general… It's too unpredictable…

Reikan-san: No, I think its Ariel T.T She's not normal…

Reader: _Since when was she normal_ ^^**"**

Reikan-san: There's something definitely wrong with her… She's too serious… Her knowledge and speech is more sophisticated or childish, considering she's the past and she's quite, more like the one who's silent and holds a deadly gaze… but now she's moody….

Reader: Is she tsundere?

Reikan-san: Pfft –laughs- That's more like Chiyo, who's just dense now T.T**"**

Reader: -nod- What's going to happen? The story really isn't supposed to revolve around them…

Reikan-san: I'll see what I can do…

Reader: -waiting-

Reikan-san: To my other readers, please R&R. It seems the best. Give me glows and glows and techniques to not get off topic, lol, and best ways to make a story interesting without abnormal sisters… I hope you've taken pleasure in the series so far…if not tell me why before you give up on it. How else would I become better at what I love to do? Now then, Ja Ne~

* * *

**~ A few minutes of roaming~**

Chiyo A: -pants- Where is she!

?: ahhHHH!

Chiyo A: -jerks head back; runs towards the scream- Please be okay…please be okay...  
-enter an orphans room-

Ariel A: Ne? Nancy-chan… Don't you want to play! –swings machete-

Nancy: -dodges and spots Chiyo- Help me!

Chiyo A: Ariel, stop it!

Nancy: -makes it to Chiyo safe-

Chiyo A: -looks down- Go… Please don't tell anyone…

Nancy: -looks at Ariel- Okay, please, be careful –runs-

Ariel A: Ahh! Nee-chan came! Now we can all play! Nani? Where is Nancy-chan going? Come back! –runs to the door and swing-

Chiyo A: -dodge and locks the door- No, that's exactly what were _not_ going to do. –face softens- You need to come back Riel…please…

Ariel A: Shut up! Nee-chan doesn't care about me! All she does is listen to others. Now, she's become soft! It's humiliating! –strikes and slashes right arm to the lose of feeling-

Chiyo A: Tsk –leaps, holding arm and land closing right eye and bites lower lip to get ride of some pain-

_Drip, Drip, Drip…_

Ariel A: -eyes spark- _Chiyo…_ -laughs maniacally- You've gotten too soft! _Run…_ I see you've even lost your fighting skills. Maybe we have been in one place for too long. –takes up the bloodied blade and lick the blood- I'll enjoy this far more that I can imagine. –slurp-

Chiyo A: _Ariel…_ -moves a bit and a throbbing comes after- _Shit!_ I'm not going to let you lose yourself like this!

Ariel A: There's my little nee-chan! Come, fight me;_ kill_ me!

Chiyo A: -shock- Huh? What are you saying, idiot!

Ariel A: Isn't that what you want to do right now? I can see you're anger, nee-chan. –giggles- you look so pretty when you're mad~! I love it, but this has to be a fair fight Chiyo-nee chan~! So if you won't strike, I will! –plunges forward-

Chiyo A: -leaps holding arm- Ariel! Snap out of it! –heads down and step on Ariel's back, sending her to the floor-

Ariel A: -looks up- You…!

Chiyo A: -pins and punches- You're…. –punch- the weak –strike- one HERE! –forceful blow-

Ariel A: - left eye glows; lies on the ground as tears start to roll down- _I'm sorry Chiyo… Just run!_

Chiyo A: Ariel…

Ariel A: -right eye glows and the tears are replaced with a red face; suddenly grabs Chiyo's neck-

Chiyo A: _! _–struggles; scratching at Ariel's hands-

Ariel A: So weak, you should never let your guard down… -squeeze tighter-

Chiyo A: _! That's right; she's not fully stable… _-gives up and stops breathing-

Ariel A: -let's Chiyo's lifeless body down; tears start streaming- Chiyo…Chiyo…Chiyo… -left eye stops glowing- What have I done… -holds her sister's body near- I'm so sorry…

Chiyo A: You should be… –hugs her sister-

Ariel A:-jumps- You're alive!

Chiyo A: And I'm immortal… I guess you forgot when…you lost yourself…-smiles and holds her maimed neck as it heals- You're pretty strong though…

_Snap!_

Chiyo A: Tsk… That hurt like a bitch… -rubs-

Ariel A: -stares at Chiyo trailing her marks and grabs her hand, pulling her close- Stop smiling…

Chiyo A: Huh…

Ariel A: You have no right to smile… I could have really killed you… -sobs- and you're just laughing it off! You're so ungrateful for life…you almost died just to get me back… You're so selfless… I hate you…-sobs- I hate you so much…! -buries her face into Chiyo's neck-

Chiyo A: I know… -combs through Ariel's hair- We should leave… I'm sure Reikan-san could handle the rest on her own…

Ariel A: -nods-

Both: -vanish; all blood and damage disappear-

**~Around the orphanage: In Rogers's office~**

Nancy: And she came in with an axe saying she wanted to play with me! Then this other girl came in saying not to tell anyone! When I came back the door was locked and I heard screams and noises like someone was jumping around! And I heard…something cutting through flesh…

Roger: _This is too much… Halloween was better than this…_And who are these girls, Nancy.

_-Sense strike-_

Roger: Nancy?

Nancy: Huh? What am I doing here…?

Roger: The girl's who invaded you're room. Nancy if you're playing with me, rest assures I will punish you…

Nancy: What girls?

**~Mello's room~**

Mello: -on his hundredth and fifth bar since Chiyo left- Ugh…why am I worried about them any way…. They cause too much trouble… Those two…

-Sense strike-

Mello: _Those two… who…?_

**~Matt's room~**

Near: Matt, have you ever talked to Chiyo and Ariel? –snuggles closer-

Matt: Not really, their pretty weird girls though… ha ha…-doki- _Huh?_

Near: They are strange…. Aren't they…? -giggles-

Matt: Who are you talking about Near? –strokes Nears' hair-

Near: Chiyo and –doki- and… -stares up at Matt- I can't remember….

**-x-**

Matt: -opens the window and places a leg outside, smoking-

_Pat. Pat. Pat._

Matt: -looks at Near- So adorable… –starts fantasizing-

_Pat. Pat. Pat._

Matt: There it is again… -looks out and notices somebody-

Reikan-san: Ugh, why is he in such a high room! –sticks the stone wedge into the wall and looks up-

Both: -Eyes meet-

…

Both: Ahhh!

Reikan-san: No, no, no, _NO!_

Matt: _Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

Reikan-san: -grabs Matt's leg-

Matt: Ouch! –drops cigarette into the snow-

Near: -shuffles around-

Matt: -shuts his mouth and looks down in pain-

Reikan-san: Please don't let me fall –teary eyed-

Matt: Give me one fucking reason as to why I shouldn't!

**~Aowagawa's and Reikan-san place~**

Reader: She's dead…

Chiyo A: -face palm, repetitively-

Ariel A: Ne, nee-chan, you're going to give you're self a headache!

Chiyo A: But she's going to die!

Ariel A: … Chiyo-chan's so caring –hugs with a cheek rubbing Chiyo's-

Chiyo A: ^^**" **Ariel….

Reader: -turns around- No help…T.T _She's lost the only help she has, and all she could think of was this! She's going to die, she's going to die! Did she really plan this through? Why is she so unprepared!_ Ugh! –bites thumbnail, vigorously-

Aowagawa's: -notice-

Chiyo A: Hey, chill… She's going to be fine. Reikan's a klutz, but she still does her job right. Just wait and see.

All: -Look thought the screen-

Reikan-san: I'll give you a life's supply of cigarettes, you name the brand. I'm not lying, I've got connections! –hold on tighter-

_Dun…_

All: _She bribed him…  
_

**~Back at Matt's window~**

Reikan-san: … I've got connections!

Matt: - Reacted to life supply of cigarettes- Grab my hand!

Reikan-san: -silently prays to God- _thank you, thank you thank you. You're so getting more than one offering this year…_

Matt: - gets Reikan into the room- Wow you're heavier than you look…

Reikan-san: T.T –leaps down, purposely stepping on Matt's bear feet-

Matt: -mouth shut, face red, feet throbbing- ;.;

Reikan-san: Opps, I guess you can't wake him up –smirks-

Matt: -teary eyed and whispers hoarsely- You're cruel… _Just for the cigarette, the sweet nicotine…_

Reikan-san: -leans on the windowsill- Any ways, I'm here out of services for some fans. I'd like to ask for them what do think of Christmas.

Matt: _Fans? Christmas?_ Christmas! - Forgot a gift for Near-

Near: -shift to the door side of the room-

Reikan-san: -laughs- Here -suddenly hands wrapped gifts-

Matt: How'd you…

Reikan-san: I'm not a stalker or anything… I just… know you guys. If you don't want it, you could risk sexual frustration for I don't know… a month…

Matt: -snatches the gifts and hide them under the bed- What do you want? –sits on the bed gently next to Near-

Reikan-san: -close window and sits on the cold sill shivering for while- Ah… that was a nice chill… –closes eyes and breathe in and out- Well, what do you think of Christmas?

Matt: Christmas huh? That's pretty easy… A one-way ticket to game paradise. Speaking of paradise…are the gifts even coming in yet…?

Reikan-san: -looks outside- Yeah, if you want to get your stuff let's finish this up fast. I've got things to do, for fans to of course. –smiles to self-

Matt: Right… -takes goggles off and place them lazily by his side- Well…what should I start with… Oh! Well, Christmas is about giving gifts to other people right? Well, you-

Reikan-san: You

Matt: Huh?

Reikan-san: You, it doesn't matter what I think. It is you're way of looking at it, isn't it?

Matt: Yeah, I guess you're right…

Reikan-san: -nod-

Matt: How old are you, you seem kind of old T.T

Reikan-san: ! Actually I've lost track of my age… -speaks half to herself-

**~Aowagawa's and Reikan-san's place~**

Aowagawa's: Now that you mention it… We've lost track of our age too…

Reader: .;

Ariel A: Ne, Chiyo-nee chan, let's go visit Him! It's a good excuse!

Chiyo A: Yeah, and He'll probably be won't be resting or stuffed with so much work. It's Saturday anyway…

Ariel A: Yoshi! –smiles with glee-

Reader: ?

**~Matt's room~**

Reikan-san: As you were saying –hand gesture-

Matt: Anyways… Christmas, to me, is kind of like a day where only you and those close matter. You know how families and friends come together and have fun with each other's company. Not like all those family picnic crap, but actually time to spend with people you like and love… I guess you can call it my favorite holiday.

Reikan-san: Cool, what's you're favorite thing about Christmas?

Matt: Mi-

Reikan-san: Besides physical things

Matt: My new ga-

Reikan-san: And besides games…

Matt: *T.T _You know me too well…_

Reikan-san: Serious, thinking –rolls eyes and sigh-

Matt: Fine. I guess just spending time with my friends. –combs through Near's hair- I guess I should be grateful for what I have, and Christmas show's me that. I'm sure it does with other people. Maybe gratefulness isn't the only thing Christmas is about? Maybe it is… just a holiday that show's you things… like love, maybe to get over a grudge… stuff like that. Christmas really moves you. If I could explain it better I would. –give Near a peck on the cheek-

Reikan-san: -smiles- I understand. Thanks, Merry Christmas, Matt.

Matt: Wait, what's your-

-gone; and snow starts to fall-

Matt: Name…

**~Aowagawa's and Reikan-san's place~**

Reader: Huh, I guess this part is done, huh?

Chiyo A: I think this was its own story; the interviews. I don't know if it's over…maybe the end will be the in the Special…

Reader: I guess so…

Chiyo A: Everything is probably going to be on hold. It's going to be boring for a while too… Let's get back to His place.

Ariel A: Demo… Etto... I guess we're going to be staying there for a while, huh?

Chiyo A: Yep.

Reader: What are you saying! That whole universe is like literally going to pause?

Chiyo A: Um, I guess you can say that… Until we return to it, or Reikan-san interferes the universes' plot won't continue…

Reader: T.T Life isn't one big story…

Ariel A: -laugh- Really? Think about it.

Reader: I guess you're right, it does make sense… -pause- I'm leaving. You guys are all crazy and it's rubbing off on me.

Ariel A: Awwww, Reikan-san's story went to waste –laugh at Reikan-

Reader: Um… I'll keep reading I guess… just, don't get close to me…

Reikan-san: -comes from the door- Fair enough.

Reader: Eh ha, ha…. Ooo….

Reikan-san: -plops on the couch- If you don't want to read, _don't force yourself_. If you think I'm doing bad _TELL ME_! If you want to me add more stuff include it in you comments for better stuff in another story. What do you want me to give you the same old lame cheesy stuff? If that what you think it is, ha.

Reader: Sure…

Reikan-san: Well?

Reader: It'll take time… just be patient.

Reikan-san: Sure… I'm going to sleep for a while, leave me to think about some stuff... –lays on the couch away from everyone-

Aowagawa's: We're leaving –vanish-

Reader: I can wait… Night…

Reikan-san: -nod-


	10. The 4th Day of Wammy Christmas

Reikan-san: Hey guys, the interviews were totally more than expected right? –sigh- Well, anyways, we return to real Christmas themed stories. There are four more days until Christmas 3 It's pretty exciting, no? Well, the mini-stories continue with my second favorite yaoi couple LxLight (notice how L's first this time? ^^).

Reader: … T/T

Reikan-san: No! Not like that! Sheesh :P Anyways, this is Light's PPS: A Christmas Special. Actually, this isn't supposed to be out before Light's PPS: A Memory, but I had not promise a special? This will be a head start for me incase I want to make a longer version of this special. Since this is out, it won't really matter if it's past Christmas, I'll still make a longer special. Sadly, I was busy and so I wasn't able to finish this yesterday, and I typed into today… Anyways R&R and I hope you enjoy. Ja Ne~!

Keep in Mind: This is an AU. L and Light are children. L is 15 and Light is 12 this time.

* * *

"L…what do you want for Christmas?" Light asked as he happily entered the elder's room. It was a habit to walk into L's room without seeking any permission to enter. It started even when they first met. Yet L had never complained about it. He was unfazed at times. And the other times he would look up and smile at Light before returning to his world of cases.

Light propped himself in a chair next to L who was working with piles of work around him as always. As always L had his thumb to his lip and legs to his chest as he owlishly stared at some information besides his feet.

L still staring at the work scowled. "I do not celebrate Christmas, nor am I religious."

Light pouted. "Are you going to stay here all day again? There's snow outside and Watari gave us permission to go outside!" Light got up. "And you don't have to be religious have fun today! L is mean and boring!" Light yelled.

L finally looked up from his business to Light. Yes, Light was annoying at times. But, he has a disorder to get him so childish. L didn't mind Light at all sometimes because his presence gave joy to the insomniac; even though he never showed it.

"What do _you_ want for Christmas Light-kun?" L said fully attentive now.

Light didn't hesitate. "To see L happy; to _make_ L happy." He said smiling.

"And L doesn't look happy now." Light said sadly. "That's why I want you to come out with me! So we can have fun!"

L felt touched. It was expected of Light. He was so caring for L.

"Then what I want for Christmas is to see you happy Light." L smiled.

"We can both be happy!" Light cheered.

"If you want me to go outside, I'll do as you wish." L said as he pushed through the towers work and began to climb off the bed.

"W-wait…" Light said as he stopped L.

"If L doesn't want to go outside…I won't be mean and tell him to go." Light looked down at his feet.

"It's alright, Light." L kissed Light's head. The two were accustomed to the touching. They were almost the same height but L beat Light by a few inches, without slouching.

Light's cheeks brightened with his smile and he nodded happy of L's acceptance.

L went to his closet to get his things prepared.

"When are we going for the trip?" He said as he looked for his shoes. L smiled as he shifted the footwear, revealing a small rectangular candy cane wrapped box. It was Light's gift, and L would give it to him later.

"Fifteen minutes from now." Light said from behind.

L began putting his footwear on, upsetting Light.

"L, you need to wear socks on or you'll get a cold…"

L winced. "Alright…"

L went to his underwear drawer and pulled out a pair of socks, glaring at them. Shoes, sleep, socks were all infuriating and overrated, but Light some how made them usual for L.

Once L was done, they headed to Light's room to get his winter gear on.

After they were both ready, they all headed downstairs where a group of children waited to be let out. Most of them were going on the trip. Some others would just be playing around the perimeter.

"Okay, everyone, settle down. The faster we assign your partners, the faster we can all head outside." Roger, the one currently in charge for Watari, spoke. As he flipped a page on his clipboard he began reading the names. Soon it came to L and Light.

Everyone gasped and stared whispering. Everyone was actually surprised to see L have shown up. Roger as well. The two were good friends, but L rarely came out of his room, so no one would have known. It was impossible for anyone to find out with everyone avoiding L's room, so Light was never seen.

Roger told them to settle down, annoyed by the lack of maturity.

The two ignored each other and the gossiping. Light's friends told him all kind of warnings but he replied ever single one with an "I'm sure L isn't like that!" And they simply said silent prayers. While the two acted normal with the pairing, inside, they shared the same thought and feeling of relief and happiness to be together.

When the staff assured the kids playing around the perimeter and the kids inside were all accounted for, Roger began lining up all of the kids who were going for the trip.

L was taking his slow time to head to the bus not caring where he sat until Roger asked him a favor.

"Will you and Light take a seat at the back? We're lacking once staff member and it would be bad to have any kids unsupervised at hand. Many kids aren't mature enough to go there without causing any havoc. I trust you two will be the best fit." He said.

L nodded and Light smiled happily.

The two got on the couch bus first ignoring the eyes staring from outside. The bus was pretty spacey and a chair on the right would be accompanied with a chair to the left. As the two neared the end they noticed that the back chair sat to the right while the bathroom sat not to far from it. It was a closed view from everyone. The two stared at each other. The message was clear.

Who will be sitting next to the window?

It took a while until Light decided to sit outside for L's safety. When L sat he decided to sit in his crouching position without shoes, Light's mind began flooding with images of L flying across the bus, despite wearing a seat belt.

The bus began to move and everyone chatted away. The chairs were pretty tall so everyone would be covered. Light talked with L as they both gazed outside the window.

Every once in a while someone would go to the bathroom, clearly to check on Light.

"Light, where did Watari assign the orphanage to?" L said as he stared at some pedestrians crossing the street.

"Tokyo Disneyland!" Light said cheerily.

L had thought that much. L never keeps track of time due to his insomnia but when sitting in a leather chair with socks that make your feet slip while jumping up throughout the occasional bump every once in a while, you'll want to keep track of time to ignore the annoyances the next. They have been driving for at least an hour and a half and Light never ran out of things to say, making the trip more and less enjoyable. Soon L gave up and sat with his legs and thighs flat to the chair. After a while L felt a tap on his shoulder and gazed over. Light fell asleep on him.

L smiled and kissed Light's forehead. He stroked the boy's hair until he heard footsteps and aligned Light who whined about the repositioning.

Soon a girl pooped up and took a brief look at L, who was staring outside the window sitting in a way a normal human being would, before heading into the bathroom.

When she headed out, eager to report the change and left swiftly. L brought Light closer and let the boy sleep on his lap.

Soon after L followed, closing his eyes before telling Light: "I'll see you when I wake up…"

The bus halted to a stop and L jerked ever so slightly.

He brought one hand to his eyes and rubbed them. He tried moving his legs which proved to be stiff.

_Heavy… My legs…_

L looked down at Light who was still in a slumbering state.

He smiled and gently nudged Light's shoulder as he leaned in and whispered gently, "Wake up, Light-kun."

Light let out a soft noise.

_Doki…_

Light yawned and rubbed his eyes then looked up at L with an adorable sleepy face. "We're here?"

_Doki…_

L's face lit up pink. "Y-yes…"

L mentally kicked himself. Did he just stutter? He hoped Light didn't pick it up. Light simply nodded and got off of L.

"It's too bad…L was comfy…" He said stretching his body then looking down at L with a smile.

_Doki…_

"Okay, everyone. Please stand and leave orderly."

"Yes, Roger." Everyone said as they began to file out.

Light practically skipped out while L held onto his neck.

Mental note: Do not sleep on a window on a moving bus.

As everyone was accounted for, the staff split the smaller kids into groups. The older kids were able to roam about freely. Everyone was given schedules for their reuniting places, spending money, walkie talkies and "be safe" reminders. After that, everyone scattered.

L looked up at the poorly heating sun and shaded his eyes. A breeze flew by taking away is only closeness of heat. He didn't go out much, let alone his room and coldness was freezing him.

"Where do you suppose we go first?" L asked Light who was looking at everything in amazement. They began walking, maneuvering through the crowds as they entered Adventure Land.

The place was a bit to large and crowded for L, which annoyed him, especially since everyone gazed at the two. The stares were non-existent to L, even in this amount. But the looks towards Light irked him. They were either for admiration to Light and pity for being with L or weird looks to L and confusion as to why-how- he could be with Light.

What messed everyone's minds was how Light grabbed him.

"Let's go there!" Light said as he pointed to _Western River Railroad_.

L looked at it. "Light, that's technically not a ride…"

Light smiled more making some people around him gasp and make a few "awws."

"But let's see where it will take us! We won't know if we don't go!"

_Doki…_

L hid his pink cheeks in his scarf and nodded. Light let go and held L's gloved hand.

L looked from Light's grab to his beaming face.

As they found a spot and sat on the train, Light began moving his feet and humming to a song playing near by.

Light beamed throughout the whole ride, calling out to L to look at the people and other various things around. The train soon stopped and L and Light got off at _Jungle Cruise_.

The two looked around went on some rides near by. Soon making it to _Westernland _then Fantasyland and taking a break.

"So much walking…" Light said plopping besides L on a snowy rock.

L nodded taking in a few deep breaths.

Static became hearable and L looked at the walkie talkie in his hand.

Had he been holding it the whole time?

"L, Light. Where are you two?" Roger's voice came through the device.

L clicked the talk button and replied. "We're at _Fantasyland_, in _Snow White Grotto_."

More static.

"Alright, please meet back at _Captain Hook's Gallery_."

"Understood." L got up and patted Light who dozed off.

Light looked up.

"Are you hungry? It's time to meet up with everyone for lunch." L smiled.

Light's eyes widened. "Yes! Let's go!"

Light held L's hand again as they walked over to the gallery.

"Hello, Light, L, how did you enjoy the place?" One of the teachers's asked.

"It was enjoyable." L said in his usual cold monotone voice.

"What does L mean? It was awesome! But we walked forever!" Light pouted.

"That's too bad…Maybe they should get more transportation… like little minicabs."

"Or jet-packs! Or planes for your self!" Light began imagining.

The teacher smiled and giggled. "That would be cool."

Light nodded gleefully.

Roger talked to the groups who were at other food areas and once everything was cleared, a pair would get their food.

L and Light walked up to the ordering area. After Light asked for his food, L instantly looked at the sweets, ordering two of everything.

"Are you sure…you want all of that…" The clerk's woman said.

"Yes, please and hurry." She scurried off with some other workers.

"Wow, L…" Light said as he watched L gulf down some cake with overly sugared tea.

Where had he got those items, was unknown.

Light's stomach churned. "L shouldn't eat so much sugar or he will get sick…" _Where did he even get the money…?_

L looked up at displeased Light. "I'm sorry…you don't like this?" L said with his mouth full and a plastic fork to his lips.

Light nodded, clearing his face.

"Alright." L placed his fork on his plate and gulped down the cake with tea. He got up and threw out his food giving the untouched remaining to other orphans, leaving them baffled.

"L gave it away?" Light looked confused.

"If Light-kun does not wish to see me eating such things, I won't do it. So I generously gave them away so they won't go to waste. But I will eat them, without your presence." L said smiled as he took one of Light fries.

"And remember to refer to me as 'you.'" Light nodded.

His face twisted a bit when he took a bite of the salty fry.

Light laughed. "It doesn't taste good?"

L nodded and placed the fries down as if it was toxic.

Soon Light finished his food and so did other orphans. After all the relaxing it soon became lightly dark to everyone's surprise.

"Every please come." Roger called. Everyone huddled around the man.

"You may go on a few more rides, but stay close to each other this time."

Some kids instantly shifted towards Light.

"Carry on. You have only 40 minutes left." And with that everyone began leaving.

The kids worried about Light huddled around him, probing him about L's doings.

"We had fun! We went on a train first, and then we went in a dark place with pirates!" Light babbled on.

The orphans exchanged glances with each other then sighed in relief.

Light was fine.

Everyone said their good-byes to Light and scurried off to enjoy their final moments in the theme park.

"L, where do you want to go?" Light said sitting besides L.

"I'm exhausted…" He stated. Light nodded in agreement and slouched. After a moment of silence, that was rather killing L instead, Light had an idea.

"Let's go buy something!" Light said happily. For some reason, when they went to buy food, none of the money was gone.

L smiled and nodded. They headed to _Fantasy Gifts_ where they got matching Mickey Mouse key chains and Mickey plushies. They moved onto _Kingdom Treasures_ where they got silly pink and white striped shirts, bunny ears that matched and scarves that tagged along.

It took a while before Light got L out of hiding. They both matched cutely. With Light having more cute in the touch.

Everyone giggled at the two as they headed back to the bus.

Light skipped to his seat giving way for L to sit in. Now L minded about sitting inside where others could see the boy through the window.

The attendance was taken and the bus moved.

**-x-**

When the bus arrived at the orphanage Light woke up L this time.

L's eyes flew open but his body didn't move. He was on Light's lap as well.

He felt soft lips land on his cheeks. "We're here."

L got up and looked at smiling Light. Suddenly he felt as if he had been forgetting something.

L shrugged it off and got up.

As L walked out he noticed how dark it had gotten.

"It's 10: 48." He over headed some teachers.

No wonder he was so exhausted. But he rarely slept.

L grimaced. Now his sleeping habits would change for the worse for quite some time.

Walking up the stairs L adored the silence for a while. Light had been taken away by his friends, leaving L to head up to his room alone. The vague memory was still bothering him.

L somehow got the accessories off and plopped onto a free space, on his work covered bed. He closed his eyes and fell into a short sleep.

"L…L…Wake up, please…." L woke up and stared up at Light.

He rubbed his eyes. "What time is it…?"

"It's still Christmas, L." Light smiled.

_Christmas…Christmas…Snow…Tree…Santa…Gifts…Gifts…__**Light's gift! **_L shot up from the bed dropping some paperwork down, as he headed towards his closet and pulled out a small rectangular candy cane wrapped box.

Light beamed. "That's for Light?"

"Yes, it's for _you_." Light giggled. His habit still hadn't died down.

L noticed Light's hands were behind his back. A white bag was visible. "Oh, this is for you."

Light walked up and they sat on the carpet, exchanging gifts.

Light decided to open his first with L happily agreeing. L had given Light a bracelet that had a round circle dangling from the chain. L was engraved on the golden circle.

Light clicked the button on it and a picture of L and Light together was in between. They were both smiling happily.

L got something from his pocket. It was the same bracelet; instead Light was engraved onto it.

"Now we have something to remember each other." L smiled as he wore the bracelet on.

Light's expression was unreadable, but soon tears game and a death grip followed.

"I never want to forget L!" Light said.

L soothed the boy until he was calm. But he erupted again.

"I'm sorry…I'm happy I have something to remember L with…" He said whipping tears.

L nodded, smiling warmly and went to his gift when Light gained his composure. It was surprisingly large.

L took the box out of the paper bag and opened his gift, slowly, rising Light's anticipation.

"Stop teasing Light…" Light moped.

L laughed. Light loved that laugh.

"As you wish…" He ripped the rest of the paper off.

L opened the lid to the revealed black box.

His eyes widened.

Inside were many things: A coupon for free sweets for three months from a bakery not far from the orphanage, a red and green knitted sweater, a picture of L and Light on his tenth Birthday in a Disneyland frame, and handwritten coupons that said "Light-kun is yours for the day."

L looked up at Light who was blushing with his head down.

"I made the sweater and won the coupon and just now put the picture in… But it felt like it's a bad gift…so I put my own coupon for you…but…"

Light looked up and jerked his head to the side when his eyes met L's.

"Now I feel like my gift is useless…"

L smiled and went over to Light. L hugged the younger and kissed his cheeks.

"I don't care about the gifts, but that _you_ gave them to me."

Light smiled weakly. He was happy, but shamed.

"I'm not lying… You don't have to worry. Now _I_ have something to remember us." L went over to his gifts and messed with them. He took the picture out of the frame and placed one Light coupon and the bakery coupon inside. Then he placed the picture back in its place with the two papers behind it. After he took out the sweater and wore it on. He got up and placed the picture on his nightstand.

Light felt tears rolling down his cheeks. L crouched down and whipped the tears with his thumb. He placed them in parallel lines down his cheeks.

"When you cry, I cry. So don't cry…" He kissed Light's eyes.

Light nodded and hugged L.

"Merry Christmas, Light-kun."

"Merry Christmas, L."

* * *

Reader: ;~; So sweet…

Reikan-san: -laughs hysterically-

Reader: ?

Reikan-san: -settles down- Oh... ha, ha… -whips tear- It's that time…? Ha-ha…

Reader: Yeah…

Reader: Aha….. Wanna know what's so funny?

Reader: Well, yeah…

Reikan-san: When I reread this and remembered Light's PPS: A Memory I considered the kisses and thought: Wait until they hit puberty! –laughs again-

Reader: Ha-ha T.T Start please.

Reikan-san: I could've put a mistletoe :P But then Light would have wanted more… and then…. Oh! I could add it to the longer version-

Reader: Talk!

Reikan-an: What a kill-joy. Anyway, I kinda feel pissed I missed another day because of ridiculous stuff. Now I'm a day behind… -drops head-

Reader: You were asleep for half of the day then went out!

Reikan-san: Hmm… I guess I could think of a better story. It is Matt and Near, and I'd do anything for the two –a heart floats in the air-

Reader: -Arrow to the head- .-Ignored…

Reikan-san: Anyways…how did I do? Tell me what you think in the reviews and I'll hope to read what you think of the 3rd day of X-mas. Ja Ne!


	11. The 3rd Day of Wammy Christmas

A/N: Honestly, I think I added so much more to this story than I should have… I promise I'll get the story done by tomorrow! I'm such an unorganized idiot

-depressed-

I hope I didn't screw things up. R& R and Enjoy! Ja Ne!

* * *

"Achoo!" Near sneezed, knocking down his card tower. It was late, it was dark, it was quite, it was winter, and it was cold.

Wammy's was usually in a mildly warm temperature so the little one always wore a poor layer of clothing.

Now, it back fired at him.

He had begun to make the card tower, once again, at his usual spot by the snow frozen window. The darkness outside and inside was illuminated by a glistening shine of the moon. Near's shadow stretched across the moonlit floor. It was two in the morning and of course all of the kids were asleep at this point. Near looked like a lonely ghost alone in the common room in that moonlight.

The cold was killing him but he refused to let it over take him.

"Achoo…" The tower blew down once again. Near was determined to get his tower up. But that wasn't the decisive beacon. It was his actually stubbornness.

Foot steps were visible from beyond. Near was still unfazed, working on his card tower.

They skidded to a stop, entering the common room and approached Near.

"Whoa, Near what are you doing up so late…" Near didn't look up, eyes still glaring at two cards that finally obeyed him.

He sneezed into his inner elbow then looked up.

"Why are you sitting in the cold? Are you really not human…?" Matt said the last part to himself.

Near's eyes narrowed. "I wish not to know what that means. Why are _you _here? It's much past curfew…" Near's attention returned to the card tower and he sneezed.

Matt jumped and Near swore silently, re-doing his tower.

"I couldn't sleep… Actually, should I be asking the same?"

Near didn't reply but sneezed silently.

"Uh, Near….you're going to get sick..."

"I probably already am." Near stated more coldly than the air.

"Worse, I mean, it could get worse. Any way's I can tell you won't be able to finish off your tower in this condition." Matt said strictly. He didn't talk much to Near-at all actually- but the boy was stubborn; even if it was for his own health.

"I'm fine…" Near aid stacking cards from where he had stopped off.

Matt snickered.

"Ah…Ah…." Near's sneeze finally held back. But then it came out.

"Achoo!" Near let out a soft, rough blow.

Matt stood back.

Near's sleeves and cards were covered in transparent, slightly green goop.

Matt stared at Near and Near looked back at him, wondering why Matt was so talkative.

Near finally realized Matt wasn't with his game boy, or his goggles. That was a surprise. His eyes were a dark blue color that seemed to light up and dance silently with the moon's shine.

The albino took an uncovered sleeve and whipped his nose before shakily turning to his cards once again.

"Ugh! Near, you're such an idiot!" Matt grabbed the boy and carried him out the common room bridal style.

He was light and cold, shivering.

"Let me go!" Near weakly protested. He was sick and tired and Matt was surprisingly warm and comfortable. Before Near realized it, he was melting into Matt's touch. Near blushed at his sudden reaction and situation, deciding to put up another objection. "I'm unclean anyways."

"I'll let go if you put up a better fight." Matt joked. "Any way's who care's, I'll have an excuse to get out of my math test if I catch your cold." Matt wasn't actually getting dirtied, actually.

Near hadn't spoke to Matt or heard him much besides him spending time with Mello and others from a distance. His sudden kindness baffled the younger. Wasn't he like the others? But now that Near heard him-_felt him_- so close, he realized Matt's accent and looks were quite stunning. His hold was firm, and Near could feel a muscle here and there contrasting with each step. His stomach from Near's side was felt to be shaped. Near blushed more. Matt was quite the handsome guy. Matt looked down at Near smiled foolishly from his comment. His hair shone in the moon lit halls, brightening his murky eyes, and his angelic smile made Near's heart skip a beat.

Near lit up more. Matt's dark eyes widened. Both, pink, now red, stared at each other for quite a while before jerking their gazes apart.

After an uncomfortable silence they made it to Near's room.

"You're not leaving?" Near said as he neared his bathroom.

Matt was still red, shifting uncomfortably, looking outside the room. "How else would I know you're not going to kill your self in the cold after I leave?"

Near laughed. Mat's heart skipped a beat.

Near closed the door behind him and quickly undressed. The germs were beginning to disgust him further. He hastily threw his soiled clothes in the waste basket and froze as soon as his hands touched the shower's handle.

He needed an extra pair of clothing.

Near's face lit up. He wouldn't dare let Matt see him in only a towel.

Beyond the door Matt decided to sit on Near's bed. It was strange that the shower didn't come on and visions began to come up of what Near could be doing. Matt began pacing around the room to clear his mind. A light began to glow on the floor and Matt looked towards the bathroom door.

"Matt…Would you please pass me new clothing." White fluff was visible through the doors entrance and a hand waited.

Matt's face flushed and he quickly went to get a new pair of clothing for Near, avoiding to look at any under garments.

As soon as his hand held out the clothing, it disappeared. Near was back inside and the shower began running.

Matt patiently sat on a chair near by the bed and thought of the latest games coming out.

Near took a while and some steam was noticeable as he excited the bathroom. To his surprise, Matt still sat in the room. He was staring into space. He looked so cute.

Near brushed the thought away.

"Matt…Matt…" The red head jerked back to reality and looked at Near.

His hair was damp and he smelled of cotton candy and strawberries.

Matt enjoyed the scent for a while before getting pulled into reality again.

"You may leave, now." Near said, "I showered in warm water, I'm sure my cold will go down on its own."

Near looked at Matt. He had bags. He needed his sleep. But Near could say he look just as fatigued.

"You look extremely exhausted…" Near said absent-mindedly, as he began twirling a lock, and his eyes narrowed.

Matt felt a bit cheered to Near's concern. "I could I sleep here?"

Near snapped out of his muse. "You have two feet, I'm sure you can try crawling to your room."

Matt pouted. "You're cruel. I guess I'll make myself at home then."

Matt climbed onto the right side of the bed and ushered Near to sleep besides him.

"You still have a cold, and I want to make sure you'll be warm enough to get rid of it." Matt smiled.

Near's cheeks tainted pink for a second. "Refrain from acting so childish. I'll be warm in my sheets. That's what they're here for." Near rolled his eyes.

Matt threw the sheets to the ground. "Come here."

Near glared. Matt was as stubborn as he.

It was obvious the red head wouldn't leave. Near seemed to be his top priority.

The albino gave up protesting and climbed in with Matt. He kept his back to the older, staring at the ivory wall.

Matt wrapped his arms around Near's waist, receiving a tension.

"Stay away." Near said frustrated.

"I told you I'd keep you warm. How do you expect to get your blankets with me guarding them, anyways?" Matt said with playful malice.

Matt was skinny, but he was stronger than Near.

Near finally relaxed and sunk into Matt.

Matt smelled faintly of smoke and another more pleasant scent. It made Near feel like he was at home in a way. Maybe he felt right in Matt's arms?

"Are you going to sleep first?" Near said. Matt's breath against the nape of his neck made pleasant waves and Goosebumps erupt throughout his body.

"I'll sleep when I know you are."

Near sighed. He wouldn't sleep for a while, so he had to a least try to. He closed his eyes and melted into the moment. Soon after he drifted off to sleep.

"Night Near." Matt kissed Near's forehead before drifting off to sleep.

**-x-**

Sadly, Matt didn't catch Near's cold and passes the test surprisingly still in third place. But either way, it was impossible. He was so far from Near and the germs didn't get on him anyways.

Soon after that the two seemed to notice each other more. Matt would often converse with Near, getting equally attentive responses. Matt ignored gazes from gossipy orphans and quarrels with Mello. He had to make sure Near wasn't being foolish and overworking himself over dumb things anyways.

"Hey, Near. It's Christmas tomorrow. What are you going to do?" Matt said as he sat Indian style in front of Near. He had gotten used to not having his game boy around anymore. Near was far more interesting.

"Nothing. I've never celebrated Christmas…" Near said as he placed a Lego man at a street light, then letting a car drive by.

Matt froze.

_Never. Celebrated. Christmas…_

Those words combined were like sin to Matt's ears.

"You're kidding me Near!" Matt leaned towards the boy, gaining looks. Near looked up at Matt, their faces inches apart.

"I am not lying." And he returned to his toy world.

Matt was still in shock. He felt so bad for Near. All those wonderful years wasted!

"Then you'll celebrate it with me tomorrow." Matt smiled, "Only you and me."

Near looked up at Matt beaming.

What was he going to do?

**-x-**

Near couldn't sleep. He was actually quite excited for the event. It wasn't actually Christmas that excited him but spending the whole day with Matt. Nether less, maybe he'd get a good first impression of the holiday from Matt.

As Near happily shifted in his sleep he heard a few distant tapping sounds. He ignored it and thought again until he jumped up when he saw red and white entering through his window. Near, stuck in fear, looked as the intruder enter his room. Anger engulfed him when the figure landed on his floor, bringing some snow in.

Matt sure had a crazy way of making your first Christmas fun.

"Oh, Near you're awake. What a kill-joy."

"You almost give me a heart attack entering my room like an assaulter and tell me I'm to one ruining some type of 'fun' we seem to be having." Near said vexed.

"Assaulter? Near! I'm Santa Claus!" Matt said pointing to his goofy puffy white beard. He was in a Santa costume and had pillows inside to make his seem fat.

"Why would any family want a fat jolly man breaking and entering their homes, just to give them gifts?" Near asked confused by the adored tradition.

"Well…You see…Uh, people don't look at it that way, Near. And Santa comes from you're chimney."

"How does he get to the trees of those who don't have a chimney?" _It's clear you demonstrated his other options. _Near silently stated.

"Whatever, the point is you get gifts, right?" Matt said as he dropped the pillows.

"I suppose…" Near replied.

Near finally realized the white bag Matt was digging into. It was quite full.

He began pulling all sorts of ornaments and decorations out. Then the bag was left to be full to a certain amount.

"Matt, in the bag…are those all my presents?" Near said surprised.

Matt looking frustrated through the pack looked up and nodded.

"Do all kids usually receive so many presents?" Near said twirling his hair as Matt searched with his head in the bag.

Matt looked up. "You're twelve, right?"

Near nodded.

"Good… Ahah!" Matt pulled out a small teddy bear.

Near glowered at Matt. "Is thirteen the new one in some countries now?"

"No, you said you've never celebrated Christmas before, right?"

Near nodded trying to grasp the reason as to why a teddy bear has to do with anything, then he caught it.

"Well I'm going to give you a toy for each of your lost years." Matt smiled. Near's heart did a back flip.

Near got up and took the toy clutching it close to his heart. "Thank you…"

Matt smiled again. "Now, let's go do more things for Christmas. After each one, you'll get another gift."

Matt got up. "Change into something warm." He sat on the bed.

"Matt…" Near hid his face under his bangs. "Thank you…really…" It was too much and Near was really grateful.

"It's nothing."

_It's not just 'nothing', Idiot._

"You don't have to get me anything. I'm sure someone else will cover that." Matt smiled proudly.

Near nodded and went to wear some jeans and a white long sleeve sweater.

"Wait, Matt…it's still dark…" Near said noticing the dark background. The snow was still falling gently.

"Yep. You need your jacket and gloves, scarf and boots."

L had gotten every orphan seasonal wear, so it was no problem getting the items.

Near hesitated as he wore his water proof boots. "Matt... Where exactly are we going?"

"We're going to look for a tree." He said humming.

"Why are you so nonchalant about that?" Near practically yelled. Matt was _crazy_!

"It's not like were going to be wandering around town! There were a couple of trees beyond the forest that I hoped you would like to pick out." Matt said.

Near froze. Matt's kindness was _killing_ him.

Near sighed. "As you wish."

"Nah, it's the other way around." Matt got up and took Near's hand leading him out into the corridor, closing the door behind their back.

Near blushed at Matt's touch. He didn't let go their whole walk.

"Matt…Why aren't you wearing anything on?" Matt wore on nothing but his goggles, his usual black gloves, black and red stripped shirt, black boots and creamy colored vest. He took the Santa costume off, complaining that it was hot under the layers.

Snow fell on him slowly and gently as if hesitant to touch the boy.

"It was hot under that stuff. I wonder what the real Santa has to deal with." He led Near deeper into the forest.

"Huh…I thought I came around here." Matt curved around a tree.

Near's eyes scanned the area, making sure to remember their way out.

"Ahh! There they are!" Matt walked up to a group of small pine trees.

"Pick which ones you want!" Matt said beaming.

Near inspected them, soon choosing a tree a few inches above his height and leaves that seem to perk out in a way that Near was fond of.

"Matt…how are we going to get it to the orphanage, let alone _my room_?" Near looked at Matt who was searching for something else.

"We'll cut it down ourselves." Matt said holding out two axes.

"Matt…before we continue. Do you have some type of disorder I can't recognize?"

Matt looked at Near confused. "No, why?"

Near sighed. "Hand me one." They began chopping down the tree and left nothing but a perfect stump in a heap of its fellow foliage.

Near had a difficult time and was afraid that Matt was doing all of the work.

"No worries let me get it." Mat shrugged some snow off and dragged the tree effortlessly.

Was he mutated or something? Near childishly thought.

Near headed get the tree off the ground as they headed to his room.

Matt held the tree down and placed a red and white rug around it.

"Let's decorate it!" Matt said pointing to the scattered ornaments.

Near happily nodded and they headed to the tree.

Matt placed the lights around it since he was taller, while Near placed on candy canes, glittery balls, and angels. Matt lifted up Near so he could place the star on top.

Matt lit up the tree and Near looked in admiration.

Matt felt happy inside. Near looked like a child in full joy.

The lights sang _Jingle Bells_ and _Silent Night_. Matt shut it off and announced for them to rest.

"We could finish off our list in the afternoon." Matt smiled. What saddened Near was that he would be heading back to his room.

"You said you'd be with me for the whole day…" Near pouted.

Matt blushed in excitement. He had never seen Near this way, but hadn't he been opening up the whole time?

"I'm happy Near want's me all to himself…" Matt hummed into the smaller ones' ear.

"T-that's not what I meant…You promised, is all…" Near said breathless. Matt smelled sweet from the candy canes he stole. His warm breath again Near's skin made him whimper silently.

Matt laughed, catching the small sound. "I'm just teasing." He touched Near's jaw and lifted his chin. "It's too hard to resist not teasing this face…" Matt slowly inched closer. It was the perfect moment, until Matt broke away.

Near let out an unintelligent noise of displease. Matt smiled at his success. "Not yet he said as he placed his forehead to Near's, making their eyes meet. "You'll see."

And with that Matt left with the gifts.

Near's heart pumped fast until it slowed down. Why did Matt always leave him excited like that? It made Near fell lonelier every time Matt left him.

Near changed and got into bed. He was too eager to sleep, but it still took over.

**-x-**

Near felt like he was peace it's self. He was warm and ever so comfortable. Though Matt left last night, his whole presence didn't leave Near.

It felt too…real.

Near's eyes shot open holding tightly to the body that held his body; shielding him from any harms way.

"Awake, Sleeping Beauty?" Matt teased.

Near was relieved to see Matt by him when he woke.

Near gripped tighter to Matt as if he'd suddenly disappear.

"Don't worry…its weird, I felt a bit lonely when I left you…and when I came back it all went away."

Matt stayed with him the whole night. Near was overjoyed.

Mat lightly kissed Near's forehead.

He wished that in all the darkness and craziness of life, Mello and having to succeed L, Matt would be an option. The red head always seemed too concerned about him. Yet, how did they become close in such short time? Matt was too nice and Near was too curious? He'd never know and for once, he didn't feel like understanding everything. He'd just let everything flow on its own. That's when Near remembered.

Near hugged Matt and took in his scent before getting up.

His clock read 11:48, December 25

It was not long ago Matt and Near decorated their own Christmas tree.

"Are we going to finish that list of yours?" Near said heading to the bathroom.

"All that's needed to finish it is you." Matt winked at Near. Near flushed and headed in to get ready, taking extra clothes with him self this time.

Yes, they certainly grew close in such short time.

But Near didn't know if they somehow together, friends or Matt just_ really_ enjoyed teasing Near.

Once Near was done Matt and the younger headed down stairs to the kitchen.

Matt hadn't mind being seen by Near. It actually made him feel happy to be with Near out in the open. Mello was out with L anyways, so he would take the punishment like a man.

"What are we doing?" Near said as he looked down at the strange ingredients of eggs, milk, sugar, vanilla extract and other things.

"Making eggnog." Matt said as he started.

"Isn't rum in that…"

Near began having weird thoughts of what Matt may do while he was drunk.

Matt laughed. "There are other ways of making it. You're cute when you don't know things Near." Matt ruffled his hair.

Near blushed.

The chef of the orphanage took it from there.

Near noticed him stirring the liquid on something hot.

_Don't we drink this cold?_ Near shrugged it off and did as Matt said.

"Here you go." Matt handed Near a set of soldiers.

"Thank you…" Near started wondering if he would have to keep saying 'thank you' after each activity.

Matt nodded. "While we wait, let's go wrap practice wrapping gifts. You may want to learn how to do it for next year."

Near nodded and they headed back to his room. Matt taught Near how to get the edges perfect and the tape on without wasting a piece.

Near's third gift was surely what a three year old would want: Red and green construction paper with baby scissors. Matt laughed hysterically.

Soon an hour past and they went down to get their creation.

Near's face brightened. "It's amazing…" Near didn't notice it but he had a mustache.

Matt laughed and made a mischievous grin moving in to kiss Near, licking the mustache away. The used his hand to whip his saliva from Near's mouth.

Near was stunned, red. "S-someone could have been looking…" Were they really friends? Yeah, that was it. Matt just liked to…tease…

Near kept gawking. Matt's tongue tasted sweet from the drink though he didn't have much access into his mouth.

They finished the drink with a weird, needy silence.

"A drawing book for a master piece." Matt handed Near a sketch book. Near wasn't much of an artist, but maybe a three year old loved to doodle?

"You could draw me any time you want." Matt said mischievously.

Near blushed pushing Matt out of his way to his room.

"Next: Christmas Caroling." Matt marched on. Near caught up.

"I don't sing. Let alone talk to others."

"Hmm…true… Why not sing a few song's for me?" Matt beamed.

Near blushed. His face was probably going to lose color by the end of this day. "I don't know…" He didn't sing or know how to.

Matt held up tarot cards. "Come on, these predict a wonderful voice from afar."

Near's next gift.

Near decided to go on with the plan. He locked the door and learned a few songs before singing the minority of lines.

Near's voice was actually soft and held a smooth melody.

When he sung_ Silent Night_ with the Christmas lights Matt's gaze never left Near's. He looked like an angel.

When Near was done he shoved himself under his covers.

_So embarrassing…_

"Here you go." Matt said outside. Two objects slide under Near.

They were both card sets. The tarot cards Matt held and regular cards that were obviously replacements for the one's he lost in a germy rainfall from long before.

Only four more gifts. Near suddenly hated growing up.

Next Matt and Near made Christmas cards.

"What does yours say?" Matt asked.

"You'll see… be patient."

Near had already read Matt's:

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, my dear Near._

It rhymed, it was cute, and it was simple.

Near on the other hand was having trouble. Finally he finished.

Matt read it out loud:

_Seasons greeting to my best friend. Thank you for all you've done for me. I hope the best and wish to see you happy on this special holiday._

~Near

Matt laughed. "It was that hard?"

Near nodded. He wanted to say something more special, but it wasn't coming out.

"Dice, this year." Matt handed Near one of the gifts he wrapped. A dice set and it was large. Near nodded happily and nodded to the side.

"Let's watch a movie!" Matt said. It was only 3:48 and he had _A Nightmare before Christmas_ in mind.

Near nodded and sat on the rug. Matt popped the movie and sat besides Near. The movie was interesting a bit musical, but appealing.

"Here, a camera." Matt handed Near. "I don't think you'll use it much, but never say never." Matt smiled.

"Matt…where did you get the money to get this?" Near stared at him for any sign of lying.

"I have people." Matt said.

Near sighed hoping for Matt's future safety.

"What now? I'm only ten." Near played along.

"A snow angel. Let's go make some." Matt got up and handed Near his gloves and coat.

They headed outside, heading to somewhere around the orphanage that wasn't swarming with kinds.

Matt lay on the ground and waved his legs and arms around he got up and revealed a snow angel to Near's bewilderment. Near always wondered how they came out that way.

Near was shy at first but he got down and moved. He got up and saw his master piece.

"Two Lego cities and five citizens for each." Matt said as he took the items out.

"Where are you taking all of the things from?" Near asked in real confusion.

"I have a bag with me. It must be smaller now…" Matt shrugged it off and sat down making a few more angels with Near following.

"Now you're twelve, you're last gift are dominoes. But first, you need to make a snow man."

"A snowman?"

"I'll help you if you could beat me in a snowball fight." Near looked at Matt pick up a snow ball and throw it at him.

Near shielded him self. He had never experienced a snowball fight before, but he learned how to pick up snow fat. He won and Matt helped make the body.

Near looked for twigs for the arms and frocks for the buttons and face. The nose was a leaf. Near didn't care about what others did. His scarf and gloves were decorated on it. He took a picture of it with Matt besides.

They went inside and Near got his final gift. He put all his new belongings under his tree and took a picture of it all.

It was already 8 and Near's first Christmas had kind of ended.

Near still felt sad about Matt getting nothing so he remembered one crucial gift that Matt didn't give him.

Near ran outside telling Matt to wait and returning shortly after.

"Matt, why is it you did this all for me?" Near sat besides Matt on his bed.

Matt blushed, but he didn't hide it. "Because I love you, Near." It was sweet and low. Near's heart flutter.

"Well, I think I still owe you a gift." Near lifted his hand over Matt's and his head. The red head looked up, surprised and yet not.

"You know what this mean?" Near smiled. Matt jumped at Near and kissed him ever so passionately.

Matt asked for entrance and Near instantly gives it to him.

They broke away breathless, looking at each other with lustful eyes.

"I love you too Matt…"

"I love you, more Near, Merry Christmas…"

Yes, they had grown close too each other in such a short time.

* * *

Reikan-san: Uh….I totally confused my self and I can't quite figure out what's wrong. First it was my Table of Content's that mixed me up, then the chapters and the day's they follow. But that doesn't help the fact that I've been thinking I've missed days… So this story is rightfully being written today and then the next is on the 24th then the Special on the 25th…so what's messing me up? O.o

Reikan-san: Any way's I hope you all enjoyed. I did. I LOVE MattxNear Wouldn't Matt seem like the hot foreign guy? And you know Near's always the cute tsundere type Uke :P that's if he's crazy…

Youngest Fan girl: Near can't be a tsundere. He's not a girl!

Fan girl #1 and Reikan-san: You sure?

Youngest Fan girl: -nods innocently- He has a-

Reikan-san: -cups mouth- No need to elaborate, Ha-Ha. ^^" We were just kidding –glares at fan girls-

_Which one of you has been corrupting her mind?_

Fan Girls: -whistles-

Fan girl #2: Near a seme?

Fan girl #3: Maybe…it could be possible.

All: Nod.

Reikan-san: Any ways tell me what you think and what I should improve on my writing sense. Thank you all for reading we're almost done ^^. Ja Ne!


	12. The 2nd Day of Wammy Christmas

A/N: Hey, I woke up early today and decided to head to the story before I began slacking off. Only God knows how long I'll take on this. O.o Any way's I hope it'll be good to read. I'm new with BB and A and A is kind of hard to think of considering the lack of information given about him. I hope I did awesome! Or "iight ;/" that's still a good option isn't it? Eh, there one crucial thing that I foolishly forgot in all of my fan fics: The disclaimer.

-sulks-

I would like to announce: I do not own Death Note. The ORIGINAL owners to this amazing anime are writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata.

Meaning: I don't own Light, I don't own L, I don't own Mello, I don't own….Matt… and Near! –cries- I'm depressed enough okay?

Okay, now that that's cleared, I'll keep the disclaimers in mind…. R&R, Enjoy! Ja Ne~!

* * *

The orphanage was blooming with kids running around with their too early opened Christmas gifts. There was practically no place for the older kids to go but outside or their rooms.

Hands full of books and homework, A headed to his room to find some type of peace. Two children ran by him dropping some papers. "Sorry A." And they were off again.

A sighed and picked up his papers. As he rounded the corner to his room he noticed black hair come into his sight.

"Ach!" It was a quick moment, and time began to come into motion once again.

A grabbed onto the object that fell with him hoping for safety. He felt like the fall wasn't over.

"A, were in a hallway. Don't you think you could wait?" A looked up at B who lay inches from his face now, smirking mischievously. His dark eyes seemed to glow a breathless shade of red that always made A blush fondly, look mortified and curious. His breath smelled of jam too.

A flushed and launched up. "S-sorry. A-and stop teasing me…" Everything seemed a bit blurred. His glasses were off of his face.

B always seemed to be near him incase something happened.

"Here." B's fuzzy hand reached out to A with his spectacles.

B jerked them back. "But you should keep them off more. You're eyes are beautiful."

B said smiling. A's eyes widened and his pink taint went red.

"I said s-stop teasing me…" A snatched the glasses, cleaned them and wore them on.

A nodded in thanks then regretting to have placed them back on his face.

All of his work scattered. A's head sagged and he quietly sobbed.

"Ah ha…Sorry about that… I'll help you." B said as he began picking up some algebra work.

A whipped his tears and took the stack B had in his hands, not bothering to sort anything out.

B followed A to his room. "What did you get for Christmas this year?" B calmly sat on A bed.

The two were good friends, probably closer, not only because they were runner ups to be L's heirs but because they seemed to be understanding of each other.

"I didn't ask for anything." The blond finally had his work in organized piles and began finishing off the rest of the work he had undone.

It was stressful to do all of this but A wanted to make sure he was on point. He would go out once in a while but the stress of being L made him go crazy at times.

B on the other hand didn't really care about being the new L. In fact, he could care less about L.

It irritated him how the two were placed like that. He even hated their alias; the meanings. He didn't want to be anyone's backup.

What really aggravated him about the task was how it strained A. A was actually first runner up and B was second.

"A, you should take a break…for your own health…" B worried. He took his gaze off of A. His life span seemed to slowly decrease when he was doing work.

Yes, A's _life span_. B was born with "Shinigami eyes:" The eyes of a God of Death. You could also see the one's name, but B never dared to call A by his name. They were a curse to B, but he soon learned to cherish them. They always showed him when A was close to suicide. When he saw the numbers drop he would always distract the blond, saving him from another cruel fate.

That's why A's life always seemed to get back to normal.

B, however, never told A of his ability for the sake of the boys' sanity. B cared for the boy deeply. In fact he loved him, but he didn't want even something as troublesome as love disturb A's mind. All he could do now was tease A and that was plentiful.

A's life span was dropping. But he had nothing around him…

B looked closely. What was A up to?

B didn't want to probe into whatever A _was_ going to do. He needed to stop it.

B got up and grabbed both A's hands.

The blond looked at B baffled. "W-what are you doing?" B stared into A's eyes, they were exhausted; lifeless. Their vivid cerulean color was replaced with a blue black darkness. Like the bottom of the Deep Sea.

B winced when A's eyes met his.

B let go of A and searched around the drawers.

That's when he found the threat. There was a blade B recognized as one from his strange hobby of collecting knifes. Besides them was a closed pill container he did_ not_ want to see.

B looked at A who was fidgeting. "I-it's not what it seems…"

What was he kidding? B read the label out loud with anger and fret in his voice.

"What are you talking about? Can you fucking read, A?" B shoved the orange bottle into A's face.

"Where did you even get this? When-how did you get my knife?" B asked, his voice rising.

A's life span dropped a bit more. Yelling wouldn't help.

B sighed. "We're going out."

B said as he took the items and searched through A's closet. He came out with winter garments.

"I don't-"

"You said you didn't get a Christmas present right? We'll I'm going to get you one. You pick, I'll pay." B threw the clothing and A caught it.

A lit up. He was happy B cared for him, but the weight still stood there. His sad face resurfaced.

B noticed. "And while were out, try to forget about this crappy place."

A nodded still looking depressed. B grabbed the killing tools noting to hide them safely. They headed to B's room for his clothing and kept reminding him self to burn anything he had as threat to A's self being. B made sure to hold onto A so the guy wouldn't run off.

"Uh…you're not going to invite anyone else?"

"Why for?" B was still holding onto A; hands this time.

B's hands were warm on A's. They were pale and bigger than A's cupping the blonds palm perfectly. The blond was the younger of the two and he was also the smallest and weakest. B could compete with his frailness, but B surely was stronger and more broad than A.

"Hmmm…" A shook his head dropping the question.

B maneuvered them through the kid stampede and they safely made it to the gates.

"We're just going to go around town. We already talked to Roger." B explained to the guards outside.

One was staring at their connected hands. A looked away, forcing his blush back.

The other guard snapped the gazer back to reality and they let the two out.

B rounded the corner and after a few minutes of walking they merged into town.

A had rarely gone outside and the town was a bit to much to start with. People looked their way. They were still holding hands.

A lowered his face in embarrassment and tried moving is hand to send a message to B that he wanted him to let go.

B looked down at A.

"You're sure? I don't want to lose someone so dear to me in such a big place…" B lowered his face to A's and lifted the youngsters' chin up. Some girls gasped some others in anticipation and many passing by blushed.

A was flushed staring into B's dark and slightly red eyes. His heart pounded rapidly.

B smiled and walked on victorious; A's hand still in his. Some of the watchers said their "awws" and walked on. He defiantly won gawking gazes and the heart of his dear A.

He actually regretted teasing A at times because he wouldn't get any satisfaction besides A's adorable reactions. It was an 'oh well' situation because B wouldn't want his sweet kisses to be shared with anyone anyways.

"Hey, A, what do you want?" B said as he stopped in a local shopping district.

"I'm not sure…" A realized. His mind was still dazed at B's flirtatious actions. "What do you want?"

"Jam…" B said hungrily, dazing off.

A giggled. "Let's go buy some food."

B nodded happily leading, practically dragging A, into a super market. B bought 10 jars of all kinds of red colored jam.

"Is it really _that_ good…?" A ate another small tomato from his nearly half eaten salad and eyed B as he placed his hand back into the 5th jar of jam.

B nodded and smiled childishly.

"It's strawberry. Want some?" B asked. Something sparked in his eyes making A take note of it.

"Sure…" A said slowly, letting curiosity take over.

B licked his messy lips and took a spoon and scooped into a fresh jar.

As soon as A touched the handle of the plastic utensil, B flung it into his mouth.

A's eyes grew and B smirked.

A frowned.

"If you want some, come get it." B said over the jelly in his mouth.

A's check reddened. "Stop playing around…"

"No one's around." It was true. Their table was a round a corner unnoticeable from others.

A hesitated. B swallowed. "Okay, then. I guess I'll eat the rest then."

B took another scoop and placed it in his mouth.

"Wait!" A said surprising himself. "I've never tasted it before…so I guess I'll try."

B smiled. A came around and sat besides B.

B placed some more jam and shut his mouth.

"Twie an get it."

A rolled his eyes and placed his lips to B's. He could already taste the sweet substance, but it wasn't enough.

B's mouth opened and A darted his tongue in licking all the jelly he could. It was sweet, tasty, it was in B. A closed his mouth hearing B let out a soft groan.

A let go breathlessly, eyes half lidded. A got up and repositioned himself, legs outside of B's on the bench and hovering over the older. A dived back in. His wet appendage searched all over B's mouth for any remains of jam.

When A tasted nothing more but faint sugar and both of their saliva, he let go and a small trail disappeared as he released. He wasn't done. He was hard because of B and he wanted to make sure B suffered.

B smiled at A.

"Did it taste good?" A turned around and scoped the jam into his mouth.

"Get it from me." A said.

B's eyes widened. He did as A said and kissed him.

B was a better kisser. He would get a soft held back moan from A once in a while.

A's arms weakly wrapped around B's neck. The jam was long gone.

B stood up still connected with A and placed the younger one on the bench.

A looked up lustily and B gave him a silly gaze.

B poked A's harden member.

"Ah…." B let out a small smile.

"You're easily influenced…" B caressed A from the outside getting more held back responses.

A's plan back fired, or did it really?

B was hard himself, but he let out no indecent noises.

"Says the one who's going through the same…Ah Ahh!" B cut him off by squeezing him softly.

B leaned towards A's ears. "I can hold myself back. I could be fucking you senseless right now A… Is that what you want?"

A was tempted but he couldn't let himself get exposed, especially in the open.

He let out a soft moan. B's breath did wonders to his skin.

A caught his breath after B stroked him again.

"Off…get off…" A struggled, half-heartedly.

"Okay." B said sending more sensations down A's neck.

B got up, not afraid of his bulge slightly showing. He was quiet the actor.

"I'd handle that if I were you. The bathroom's down there." B said as he went somewhere, probably to help himself.

A felt tears coming down. B was so mean. He walked with an unbalanced stride. Once he made it to the corner he looked around and dashed into the bathroom, ignoring his jeans tightly scrapping against his swollen lower body.

A cat whistle and laughter erupted from behind.

B was so mean…

**-x- **

After their lunch break incident A finally decide on his Christmas gift: A mystery novel series. B happily paid and they went headed back to the orphanage.

The guards nodded at them and opened the gates.

It had only been a few hours but the dark seemed to have caught up. The smaller orphans were all in the main lobby watching a movie. Some of the older kids were there too or roaming the building finally free of pests.

B suggested for them head back to his room. A coolly agreed.

"You're going to read them?" B said as he scrolled through channels.

"No, I don't feel like it." A closed the door and plopped down on the bed, dropping the bag of books, removing his glasses and closing his eyes. A picture of B smiling at him made him blush. He opened his eyes and the picture was no different.

"You look cute with you're eyes closed. Like an angel." B said kissing A's right cheek.

He blushed. B laughed and got up heading to the T.V.

"You're too vulnerable, A. And I don't want to get possible competition." A got up and rolled his eyes. Maybe going to B's room alone wasn't such a good idea.

A looked for conversation. "B, what was it you wanted for Christmas?" He hated silence between him and B. It was like they would somehow drift a part each second of stillness.

"I'm not sure, but I do have something in mind." B said as continued searching for a decent channel.

"What is it?" A asked.

"If I told you, what would you do?" B said simply stopping at the news channel and sighing.

"I would give you it… You did give me something, so that would be right. It's still Christmas. " A smiled genuinely. All of his thoughts completely melted away, thinking only of what to get B.

B looked up from the T.V. "No matter what it is?"

"Yeah, sure." _I'm sure Roger wouldn't mind lending me money. It'll probably be a lot more jam anyways. _A blushed remembering the kiss, but then scowled at how B teased him.

B shut off the T.V. and threw away the remote. "Then you won't mind if I tell you now?"

B looked into A's eyes, his and raising A's chin. A blushed and nodded. What exactly had he gotten himself into?

"I want you." B's eyes sparked.

A gulped. "M-me?" B nodded and kissed A.

B let go and stared at A. "O-okay…"

"Complete control?" A nodded shyly. "Anything I want; even _begging_?" B said deliciously. A's face reddened and he nodded.

B immediately pounced on A jumping in joy from all the permission.

B kissed A feverishly. A was just as needy.

B took his time with the clothes getting A to whimper in displeasure.

B laughed. "You're mine and I'll cherish every moment with you, don't forget it." B ripped off A's boxers and kissed the younger.

Maybe A would get have to get used to B's teasing.

**-x- **

"B…"

"Hmm?" B answered tangling his fingers in and out of A's damp golden locks.

"Alexander… That's my name; please call me it when we're alone." A said.

"Hmm mmm…" B said hugging A closer. He could say A's name now; B was happy.

"My name is Beyond."

A smiled. "I like that name…it sounds…cool." B laughed.

B kissed A's sweaty forehead. "Promise me, you won't try to hurt yourself anymore…"

A held closer. "I promise…" Could he really?

It grew quite once again. The loneliness was creeping in. A was desperate for a topic change. His face lit up. "D-did you like your gift?"

"It was the best." B moved A's head out of his chest and pulled him up to kiss him. A's life span was completely at its fullest.

"I-I'm glad…I love you. Merry Christmas Beyond"

"Love you too. Merry Christmas Alex." And they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

?: Ahhh! Kawaii! –nosebleed-

Reikan-san: Uh, you guys hear that?

Fan girls: -nose bleeding with blank expressions- That wasn't us…

Reikan-san: It was good though, right?

Fan girl #1: Should've added their 'moment' –wipes noses-

Reikan-san: It was tempting, but I had to keep this strictly rated T. It was K then K+ before ;~;

Fan girl #2: Why not have bonus chapters to show uncensored stuff?

Reikan-san: You guys are really determined…. I guess I could make a rated M version of the series… Sure, but that's if the fans want one. Tell me what you all think about this chapter. What should I improve, what shouldn't I include. Did I do awesome or "iight :/" tell me all you think in the reviews. Happy Christmas Eve and see you all tomorrow!


	13. The 1st Day of Wammy Christmas:SPECIAL-1

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all enjoy the special.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the characters. I'm just manipulating their little minds for the time being.

Also, our beloved reader helped me for the special. I'd like to give some credit to my wonderful friend Alex (a fanfic writer on K-pop artists) for helping me with some of this, so I put her in the story for some appreciation 3 To not make this confusing the story is written by me but narrated by Alex. When the captions Reikan-san come up I will be the outside narrator.

This is DEFINETLY an AU and the ages are indirect but all close to each other, so you guys can decide how old everyone is. I just have to say they are all below 17 and above 9.

BTW (XD I talk a lot right?) I like Matsuda's surname than his first name so his name is backwards. The same with Kanzo.

The special will have two parts. Today are where everyone gets their ideas and the day after Christmas is the real events. That is all. Ja Ne!

Summary (?): _What would be like if all Death Note boys came from Wammy's?_

* * *

_~x~_

Reader: ….

Reikan-san: Please! I can't finish it with out you guys

Aowagawa's: **NO!**

Reikan-san: ;~; Why?

Reader: … Reikan-san…. Can't you seriously just do this on your own?

Reikan-san: I can, but it's not _my_ role to go into another universe. It causes mayhem. I was lucky when I went with Matt!

Reader: You mean like 'Aowagawa chaos' or like world end chaos?

Aowagawa's: **We're hanging up.**

Reikan-san: NO-

_Beep. Beep. Beep…_

Reader: Uh… Sorry…

Reikan-san: -stares at the phone-

Reader: I could help, can't I?

Reikan-san: . . . You can! Come here!

Reader: -walks up-

Reikan-san: -places right hand on heart and left on forehead- _**To this soul I give part of my strength**_

-room glows-

Reader: -stumbles- What was that for T.T;

Reikan-san: I gave you half of my powers. You can roam around worlds but only change ages, not looks. You can alter most people's memories. Maybe get someone to think they've known you for years. But unlike me and the Aowagawa's, you're existence won't be forgotten if you leave the world. So please let people remember you in a good way… By the way… you're name is cool. Why didn't you show it earlier?

Alex: What do you- Oh…?

Reikan-an: Pffft xD

Alex: I guess you guys are crazy for certain reasons…

Reikan-san: Not crazy-me that is-but I guess special is a better word. –smiles foolishly-

Alex: -smiles- I guess so

_~x~_

MERRY CHRISTMAS WAMMY'S

It's that time of the year. The most wonderful time of the year: Christmas and all of the Wammy boys were anxious of the day's events. They all had ideas in mind for each other. They all had questions as to what could and shouldn't happen. Well, I am here to help them all. You all may not know me, which is fine. Just remember me as The Helper.

What? Are you waiting for the story to begin? Pardon me, but before we read into it, would you like to know how all of this began?

No worries, it won't be long, maybe. Just enjoy the story of a very merry Wammy's Christmas.

**-x-**

It was not long ago, maybe a month or so that Wammy's would have to under go room changes. Some held two some held three but one was not left be.

"I am sorry for the sudden changes, but you boys all have to somehow share rooms with each other. The other orphans are too hard to deal with right now, so I came to you all first." Roger said in a panicked voice. Watari stood besides him, calming him down.

The boys: L, B, A, Near, Matt, Mello, Light, Matsuda, Hideki, Mogi, and Shuichi were all rounded in the common room.

"It is fine." L said.

"Who will be with whom?" Near said placing another puzzle piece in its place.

"Well, you all are grown. There are two three partner bedrooms and three two partner bedrooms. You all can choose whom you wish to stay with."

"Anyone's fine with me." Near said still focused on his puzzle. Mello snickered.

"Hey! Why are there only guys here?" Matsuda asked. Everyone ignored him.

"H-hey…"

"I'm with Matt." Mello said crossing his legs on the couch, eating more chocolate. Matt besides him shrugged playing with his game boy.

"I guess I'll go with Shuichi." Hideki looked at the other for approval.

"Sure, Mogi, want to come along?" Shuichi said smiling.

"O-oh, okay." Mogi bowed in thanks.

"I got A!" B said holding onto A. The younger blushed.

"Anyone else wanna join?" B said with a murderous edge.

Light rolled his eyes. L remained unfazed. Matsuda squealed and Near shifted to dice. A sighed.

Watari wrote everything down.

"L, Near, Light, and Matsuda. Who are you going with?" Near didn't answer and gazed at the couch. Maybe he could sleep out on it.

Matt looked up from his game. Did Near really not care that he would be with anyone? Not even _Matsuda_?

Near's eyes met Matt. He looked away in an instant.

"We got Near." Matt said looking back down at his game.

Mello tensed. "What the hell are you talking about, Matt!"

"Don't get your panties in a knot, Mels. He doesn't really care who he bunks with, so he won't be in your hair."

Mello sat back down, eyes burning through Near.

Near tensed when he hear Matt accept him. They just made eye contact, what did he really want? Near would have to find out later.

"Light, Matsuda and L chose. Oh…wait…there doesn't seem to be any space."

"I have Light." L said. Matsuda was already a pain enough. Sleeping with him would get L crazy.

"That means I could get to bunk with a girl?" Matsuda cheered. Too much guys wasn't how he flowed.

Roger's eyes narrowed. "Matsuda, there are many other boys in the orphanage and I will not allow you to stay in a room with another girl. Especially with such foul intentions-"

Watari whispered into Roger's ear. "Forget what I said. You will be with Linda. Find her and inform her."

"What!" Everyone laughed.

Roger glared at him.

Matsuda sulked away.

**-x-**

Now you see the deed that brought them close? It was really simple talk but hard to follow. But in the end they learned to deal. And as for that the season neared. Now it's not Christmas day, but a week before. Let's see how the boy's learned to bond.

_**-x- Matt, Near and Mello**_

Mello woke up dizzy from chocolate overdose. He's gone further than 109 bars but his stomach wasn't up to it.

As he went to the bathroom he noticed red right besides white.

He tensed a little. Why was Matt with Near?

Matt had Near in his arms, Near was happily snuggled in them.

Mello scowled.

When they first accepted Near to be with them, he hadn't meant for the white haired boy to steal his friend. But was it really their friendship Near was taking, or Matt's heart?

Mello's face softened. Near sure was cute under Matt's hold, they looked perfect for each other…

"Ugh!" Mello stormed off into the bathroom.

Near felt the shake of the room. His eyes half lidded eyes only saw red and black. He felt warm, he didn't feel like moving. Just when he was about to drift back to sleep, his embracer woke up once again.

"Hey, Near, you awake?" Near nodded.

"I heard Mello…" Matt nodded.

"I guess he saw us." Matt laughed. He looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. Why had Mello gotten up so early?

_The chocolate probably got to him. Finally! Now he'll eat that junk a bit less…_

"I'm going to head back to my bed. Sleep well…"

Near clutched Matt's shirt. He looked up at Matt and the older looked down at him.

Near blushed and let go. "I-I'm sorry. Go on…" Near turned around and closed his eyes.

Near would occasionally have nightmares and Matt would be there to keep him 'safe'. But whenever he opened his eyes, Matt would be gone. He understood with Mello and all, but it felt like a piece of his heart chipped away each time. He finally had someone who actually cared about him and some blond chocoholic had to take that away. Near shrugged the thought away. Matt was just being friendly, that's all.

He waited until he heard foot steps, but none came up. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him.

"He already saw us, I guess it doesn't matter. Any way's I wouldn't like it if I didn't protect you when you needed me." Matt said.

Near's heart pumped faster. Matt's breath was warm soothing. Near could fell his heart beat on his back. Near sure did hope Matt wouldn't notice his.

Near tensed when the bathroom door opened. Matt entwined their hands and brushed his thumb on Near's skin.

"Don't worry. Calm down." He whispered into Near's ear.

The younger sighed.

Mello didn't notice that they were still awake, but he didn't care. He slammed the door. Near stayed calm this time.

Mello looked at the two in disgust. Whatever, he didn't care anymore. If Near was going to steal his best friend it was 'oh well.' But he still won't get out of his beatings.

_**-x- L and Light**_

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Light woke up. His sleep had been disrupted and he couldn't d o anything about it.

The brunette opened up his book just to let time pass by. It was four in the morning and sleep was now a far away thing.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Light flipped through another chapter.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Uh, L…why do you have to work in _here_?" Light looked at the insomniac.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Light growled. He got up and put his hand on L's shoulder twisting the pale boy around with his seat to look up at him.

"It's getting irritating." L stared into L's eyes. The dark orbs looked back, unfazed.

"Then go to the common room; better yet, the Library." L said rolling his eyes.

"Why can't I enjoy the luxury of reading in my own room? L, this place isn't your office! Can't Watari just get you a separate place to work in?"

_Tap. Saved._

"Ugh!" Light gave up.

"Light-kun needs to work on his temper." L said placing a thumb to his lips, staring at the brunette.

"You're the one that told me to bunk with you!" Light said placing his thumb and pointing finger, squeezing the bridge of nose.

"And you're the one that agreed. Besides, I'd rather have someone in need of anger managements than an obnoxious klutz.

_Matsuda: -couldn't sleep either; passing by- Hey!_

_Light: -closes the door-_

"Whatever! This is both or room and we need to set the rules straight! Agree?"

"What do you have in mind?" L said sighing and turning his chair around.

"Work in another room." Light said bluntly.

"I can not." L said in the same tone.

"Why? What's so hard about leaving then coming back?" Light said impatiently.

"As you know, the orphanage is using up some rooms. I can not use my power just to get a room for myself."

"When did you become so selfless?" Light snickered.

"When did Light want to rid me of his life?" Light looked at L.

"That's not what I mean…"

"Oh?"

"I-I do want L to be with me…it's just…" L smirked.

"Then Light-kun does want to be with me? I feel touched."

"Stop messing with me!" Light stomped out taking his book out with him.

L sighed. "Too bad, another victory."

He turned back to his saved work and typed away.

_**-x- B and A**_

"Ahhh! Beyond!"

"Tsk…so t-tight Alex…"

~There's really no explaining of how these two get along. ~

**-x-**

As for the rest of the boys, they've all gotten along fine. Matsuda on the other hand got along with Linda. Idiots seem to attract each other, quite well.

Soon enough Christmas was flooding everyone's minds.

"Hey, what are you guys doing for Christmas?" Matsuda asked the group rounded up in the common room.

L ignored Matsuda eating more cake.

"Nothing." Near said.

"Gaming." Matt played with his game boy.

"Getting more chocolate." Mello snapped a piece of chocolate.

"Staying with A." B said placing A on his lap.

"Staying with B." A said squirming. B kissed him and he sat put.

"Hanging out with Mogi and Shuichi."

"Same with Hideki." Mogi and Shuichi said.

"Ugh, you all are so boring." Matsuda said as he left the room.

They all sighed. "Stupid Matsuda."

As if they'd actually tell him their plans, but A and B were dead on.

**-x- Reikan-san**

Mello sat at the orphanage's pond. The snowfall stopped sometime during the day and it was cold and quiet. The peace was wonderful. Something that blew all of his worries away.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Mello looked up a girl with short black hair intense brown eyes and dark fair Carmel skin.

"Why is that any of your bossiness?" Obviously this girl was from the orphanage. Why wasn't she scared of Mello? In fact, Mello hasn't seen her around and she looked to be of his age.

"Chill…I asked you what you were doing here, not 'do you want to start a fight.'" She rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her figured waist.

"Whatever." Mello looked at where she recently was at. There were canvases and manuscripts.

"You like writing and drawing?" Mello asked.

She nodded. "Wanna see them?"

"Sure…" Mello got up and followed her.

She showed him a drawing of the whole pond in winter. Not one detail off point. He was over impressed. She was better than Linda.

Her stories were interesting as well. The one she was about a boy who could see into the future, so far she's having some troubles on it.

"I've only made four books during my childhood. I think Roger already got them published and put the first two on the market."

Mello's eyes were amazed at the art especially.

There were other seasonal pictures of the pond; some children playing around each one.

_I guess she's looking for some kids to put in them._

He looked down at the signature. Yuko Matsui.

"This is you pen name?" He asked.

"Yeah, like it? It sounded cool to me." She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Now, could the amazing Mello tell me what he's doing out here instead of beating the snot out of kids." She said sarcastically beginning to pick up her things.

Mello snickered. "I'm not cold hearted."

"You're eyes say different." She stared at him. "They're a piercing type of blue. I'd like to draw you some time, if you don't mind." She placed her canvases together.

Was that an insult or comment? Mello didn't seem to mind, the girl already caught his interest. "Yeah, sure."

"Need help?" He said picking up her manuscripts.

"Whoa, you're nice." She said putting on a fake surprised face on.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

They headed into orphanage.

"Near."

"Huh?" She looked at him.

"He's the problem." Mello said walking up the stairs.

"Figures… What's up? You're roomies with him now? What about Matt?"

"He's there too…"

She sucked in a breath. "That's got to be a bad combination."

"You think so?" Mello snickered.

"Well yeah…If I'm going to be a successful writer, I've got to have some experiences of my characters, right?"

"I guess so."

"Well, I know what it's like with you and those two. I was lucky enough to get my own room, so no, I'm not dealing with stuff like that now." She laughed.

Mello rolled his eyes.

"Here, let's take a break. My room's one more flight."

Mello placed the manuscripts on the ground softly. She placed the canvases besides her and placed her back on the wall sliding down with a 'thump'.

"Do you have another alias?" Mello asked. It was the only thing the orphanage goes by.

"Not really… If you consider names I was insulted with, then no not really." She laughed.

She was bullied? She's so easy to get along with. "That's not funny… Doesn't it hurt to know you've been bullied?"

She looked at Mello. "I guess, but the past's the past. What can I do about it?" Oh sweet irony. It's shown up in two ways.

"But you know what? Don't you think that's what Near feels too?"

Mello tensed. "I'm not talking about him. I-"

"But we both share the same experiences, no?" She was right.

"You know, I think you're smarter than you let on." Mello smiled. She was quiet the interesting one.

"Well, I'd like to help you with you're little problem. Wisdom for help."

"I just brought this stuff up to waste time." Mello said he didn't really want to help her. Did he?

She giggled. "Right."

Mello's heart flipped.

"Okay, for Near, I would easily say he's been lonely all his life. And no offense, you've been pushing people away from him…Matt's a pretty nice guy and I can tell he's been cheering Near on a lot. Hasn't he?"

Mello nodded. She was right. Mello drove Near to a corner. Matt was just nice.

"Then it's just you're relationship with Near. This may be hard to say, but get closer to him. Be more nice… and maybe you won't have to worry about your friendship with Matt withering away."

"You're really smart…" Mello said taking the words in.

"No…just understanding."

"How do you know so much about us…?" Mello said with his curiosity coming back up.

"I'm a bystander." She smiled.

"I can tell." Mello smiled back.

"I can tell you're the type that likes attention." She added picking up her canvases.

"You guessed me right." Mello said picking up the manuscripts and they continued up.

"Hey… How do you think I could make up with Near?" Mello asked nervously.

"Christmas is coming up, right? Try it then." She said as they rounded the corner.

"That's a great idea…" Mello said brainstorming. "What should I get him?"

"He like's building toy's right? Try getting him Lego sets or something… Oh! I know!" She opened the door to her room. "Get him a Rubik Cube set!"

"Set?" Mello asked curiously. "Why not get one? It'll probably be easy to finish off anyways."

"Exactly! Make it more complicated by get him a set where he could finish each one off. You could hide them around to get him more interested! And then when he put them all together, they could say a message. Like 'I'm sorry' or 'let's make up' signed Mello! It would be so cool!"

"Wow…that's pretty good." She asked for a high five and he gave her it.

"Right? Now go! Christmas isn't waiting for you!" She took the manuscripts ran into her room to drop them off and shooed him.

"Uh, yeah… What can I call you?"

"Call me? Call me by my name. It's Alex." She smiled and headed into her room.

"Not you real name…but I guess I'm okay with that… It's better than a cover up." Mello smiled and walked off.

**-x-**

"Light, what are you doing?"

"Finishing up my studies." Light said hurrying up to another worksheet.

"Why? You seem to be in a hurry…"

"Christmas is coming up and I want to finish everything before the New Year." Light said. "Shouldn't you be to?"

"My work will not stop so I have nothing to look forward to." L said returning to his case.

_That's right… But you still deserve something…_

"I'm going for a break. Be right back."Light quickly excited to the common room.

_What should I give L…? He'll probably want a bunch of sugar anyways. Why am I worrying about it any ways?_

Before Light could clear his thought's a little girl, probably six, appeared in front of him.

"Sorry, Mr. Light!" The girl said. She clutched a drawing book in her hands.

"Uh, that's alright…_I_ should be saying sorry…" He helped her up. Her skin was milky and dark. Her eyes deep brown and hair black at her shoulders.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"No… but I know you. Te other girls say you're smart and pretty!" She said.

He chocked on air. What else have they been saying?

"What are you doing for Christmas?" She asked.

"Huh…? Oh… I'm not sure…What about you?"

"I don't know! Maybe I can help you with your ideas!" She smiled and sat at a near by table. "Are you giving anyone anything?"

"Uh, I am thinking of giving L something. But all I can think of is candy and sweets…" He sat across from her.

She nodded and giggled. "I understand. Maybe you should give him something he's never had?"

"He's probably never had a lot of thing…" He said sarcastically.

"I know…by maybe… you could let him see something new!"

"Where, in town?"

"What about the Handel's Messiah! Try finding a place to hear it. Just ask Watari for help."

"I guess that could work…but besides that L doesn't like going out. He's not even religious…Let alone listens to music." Light gave up on the idea.

"Neither are you. Just tell him he'll get a bunch of sweets if he comes with you. I'm sure you can tell Watari to preoccupy him self from L. And with that he could secretly help you out! If this works L may get closer with you! Or if not, you could be able to see he clearly wants the sweets." She said, breathing.

"You're a creative girl, aren't you?" Light ruffled her hair and she beamed.

"If that doesn't work, make a back up plan with just sweets!" She got up. "I have to go now, happy holiday's Mr. Light!"

"Light is fine and what's you name?"

"Alex!" And with that she ran off.

"Happy holidays, Alex…"

**-x-**

As A rounded the corner he looked at a little girl doodling in a drawing book.

"Hey, what are you drawing?" He crouched down and saw a highly detailed Christmas tree.

"Whoa…"

"Like it?" She looked up smiling.

"Like it? I love it! It's amazing!" A said.

She giggled.

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I'm going to handing out with my bo-" _She's too young. _"A really good friend."

"Cool… Are you going to give them anything?" She said starting on the star.

"I haven't thought of anything…" A sulked. How could he forget about Christmas?

"If they're a really good friend, why not get them something to remember you by?"

A lit up. "That's a great idea! But…what?"

"Maybe you guys could get tattoos." She smiled. He looked back at the drawing.

"Don't tell me you're going to become a-"

"No, that's a bad thing!" A sighed.

"Okay, another idea." A sat down in front of her. "What about a watch."

"So he could think about you every second?" She joked.

"Really funny."

"Why not get him a pendent…?"

"Don't those cost a lot…?" He looked at her…

"Yes, but you could make one. You're gift has to come from the heart. Don't you know? She shaded the star making it seem like it glowed in the black and white world. "It could take a while to make one, all of the material and such…"

"I don't have to make one of gold and silver… maybe I could make an original!"

"Yeah… how though?" She smiled.

"I'll buy matching gems online…and then I could make it out of pottery… and paint it!"

"That's cool. Great idea!" She nodded in agreement.

"Nah, it was you're idea! I'll thank you when I can! See you around…."

"Alex."

"Alexandria?" A was surprised.

"Yeah. Just say my short name." He smiled.

"It's ironic. I'll see around then Alex."

The little one giggled.

**-x-**

"Hey, Near."

The albino looked up from his Lego world.

A Caramel skinned girl, probably about his age approached him.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded. Another orphan with more homework help.

She sat down besides him with her legs out and crossed her right leg over let left. Her hands held her body up.

"Do you like Matt?" Near's whole body shook violently. Who is she? Who does she think she is?

She began to laugh. "Near! Relax! I'm not a gossiper! I just wanted to know you're opinion. You may not know me, but I know you-_well._ And I'd like to find out more about you rather than staying on the sidelines."

She looked at him and smiled genuinely. Near sighed.

"Who are you?"

"Alex."

"That is all?'

"Yep. Unless you want to know my background-"

"Not it's fine. Yes, I do like Matt, as a friend."

Her dark brown eyes intensified.

"What else do you want to me to look at him as?" Near has never seen eyes that held a gaze as strong as his, maybe stronger.

"A lover."

"What are you getting at?"

"I told you I know you well, Near. Don't think I won't do certain things to get what I want to know." Her voice low and threatening.

Near was terrified.

"Wow, Near. You could be so easy to break…" She said silently. "I'm sorry… I mean no harm, trust me."

Near shook every emotion clouding him away. "You're an interesting girl. I could compete with you if I wasn't preoccupied." Near smiled.

She was relieved. "Well, then I was actually here to ask you: What are you giving him for Christmas. I want to make some ideas of my own."

Near hadn't really thought of Christmas. He doesn't celebrate it.

"I don't celebrate Christmas. I'm sure he would understand."

"Oh, come on, I know you feel a bit guilty! The guy's a sweetheart. Try to get him something." She nudged his arm.

Near rolled his eyes. "More games would be great. I'm sure he would be over cloud nine."

She laughed. "Yeah, but why not something from the heart? If you can't think of anything, it's alright, at least you thought of him."

Near hadn't much experience in these types of things. "I'm sorry… I can't think of anything…"

"I'll tell you what. Why not give him cute little coupons that say "You can have me for a day." She raised a flirtatious eye brow.

Near blushed. "Fine, please leave, you're idea's are getting barbaric by the second."

She laughed.

"What's you're name?"

"I'm Alex. I'll see you around."

I'll be expecting you more then."

She looked up at the ceiling. 'Maybe." And with that she walked off.

**-x-**

"Hey Matt!"

The red head looked up from his game. "Oh, what's sup Alex?"

She sat down besides him. "Nothing much. What are you playing?"

"Mortal Kombat. I got bored…"

"I can tell... Hey, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"We're not going to egg Roger again?"

"Nah, I thought you'd like to spend it with someone more special."

"You're pretty awesome you're self, Alex."

She laughed. 'Yeah… I'm not much of girlfriend material." She moves her hand to the screen and tells him to use a double attack.

"Whatever float's your boat. Who is it?"

"Near, you air head!"

Matt blushed and said a silent 'oh.'

"I was planning on getting him a new Lego set."

"That's casual! Come on, be romantic. I know you like him my lil' Matt's all grown up!" She hugs him.

"You're spot on as usual." He said getting out of her grip.

"Sure am. Well?"

"I'm not sure… I am getting Mello chocolate though…"

"Of course… Why not get him to go outside or something?"

"Near? I don't think so."

"Come one! He likes you too! Get him to go to an ice cream shop, make a snow man, and buy gifts with him! It's a little boring here once in a while anyways." She said.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll take him out."

"But bring him back by the night time. I'm sure Roger will freak. But positive Near will enjoy being out with you. He's already fallen in love, you're no exception."

Matt blushed. 'Thank, _Mom_."

"You're welcome, _honey_." She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you around. Start planning!" And she was off.

**-x-**

L called for Watari but no one answered. That was strange.

"Watari?" His door opened. Maybe it was Light,

"Light, do you know where-"

"Sorry to barge in but I was bored." A girl entered the room.

"Oh, Alex. Come in. Do you know where L and Watari are?" He looked down at his pupil.

"No… That's weird…" She sat on a chair besides L.

"Forget it. What does my young scholar want this time?" He smiled.

"I was wondering what you would be doing this Christmas." She said smiling at him.

"I'll be working on my cases." He said looking back at the computer.

"Aw… You're not going to get anyone anything?" She said placing her hands on the table, then her head to lay on them as she looked at L.

"No…"

"Oh! What about Light? He's your new roomy, right?" L nodded.

"Don't you want to get him anything? Does he want anything?"

"Yes…"

"What is it?" She beamed.

"Me to be in another working space."

"That's too bad… Maybe you could get him a room for himself. You could use my room!"

"Don't you work in there you're self?"

"Yes, but I rarely go there but put my work there."

"So you need it…"

"I'll ask Ms. James if I can use the art room! I've gotten used to sleeping almost anywhere anyways." She laughed.

"It's not healthy…" L said worried.

"Don't worry about me, L! You don't have to pay me back, I promise. You're happiness is mine." She smiled.

L sighed. He knows Alex; she's a determined friendly girl. "Alright."

"Great! I'll go ask her that now!" And with that Alex was off.

**-x-**

"B, get back here! That's not a toy!" Roger yelled.

The boy snickered waving the knife in his hands.

When he finally lost the old man he walked to his room, knowing Roger would come there.

As he caught his breath he tripped over something.

"Ow…" He looked up at a girl rubbing her back and the knife in her other hand.

"Watch where you're going! And why do you have a knife?" She looked up. "Oh, you're B right?"

How did she not get stabbed? "Uh, yeah…"

"I was bored and heard a lot about you. Then I thought… 'What would that guy do for Christmas?' So I came looking for your room." She smiled.

"How much have you heard?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She said.

"No, tell me."

"That you like A. Do I really need to explain it? _Here._ She handed him the knife. "Seriously, what would a sadistic person like you do on Christmas?"

"Sleep with A." He said bluntly.

"Ugh! Okay, let me rephrase it. What would you get A?"

It struck B. "I don't know…"

She laughed. "I had a feeling you'd say that." She sat on the ground and patted the floor besides her.

"What do you have in mind?" He sat besides her.

"Well, what does he like?"

"Well, he likes mystery novels…"

"Who does he read?" She asked.

"Yuko Matsui."

"I could give you a manuscript of one of her books."

"Tsk. How?"

"I am Yuko."

He stared at her. "Follow me." They headed up a flight to her room and she took out the manuscript,

"See?"

"No shit… Thanks! He'll flip…"

"It's the original too." She smiled.

"Oh and here." She handed him a picture of A.

"When did you draw this?" He said with a hint of jealousy.

"I was bored and he's at the Library a lot."

"Yeah…"

She smiled. 'Hide those well."

B nodded and headed out.

"What's your name?"

"Alex."

"You're not joking….?"

"Nope, oh and run now." And with that she closed her door.

"B! Give me that knife!"

B was off.

**-x-**

* * *

Their thought's are planned and now their off. Let's see their progress in the next part.

A/N: I really love Alex. She's a great friend, totally understanding and I can compare with her. Alex has a Japanese Pen Name, which is Mitsune Yoko. I love it! She said these exact words when she first showed me it: 'I don't know. It just sounded cool [laugh].' I hope you all enjoyed part one. I will see you all tomorrow. Merry Christmas!


	14. The 1st Day of Wammy Christmas:SPECIAL-2

I'm happy we've concluded this story! I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! No, I'm not doing anything for New Year… This has taken a toll on me xD Sorry for my laziness. Plus, I haven't even thought of my own New Years resolution! So how could I think of one for one of the Wammy's boy? *light bulb* Never mind ^^

I hope you all enjoy the last part of this short random series! And last but not least, I do not own our little geniuses. However, I like to know I'm messing with them –evil grin-

I will be the narrator thought out this whole story. So Alex is considered an official OC.

Enjoy! Ja Ne!

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS WAMMY'S

Welcome back. Now where we left off: The boys are doing quite well Christmas is today and their all preparing. All have been acting strange, all have been too happy. Once in a while the boys would regroup as always and stare at each other.

_Why is Mello so nice to Near?_

_Why is Near so close to Matt?_

_Why are L and Light staring off?_

_Why is A so B distant?_

All questions swirled around. Everyone still probing, ignoring the holiday but focused on their tasks. The girl they met became a friend and most spent their time with her. Now today is the day for them all to get into action. Let's see how they all do…

**-x-**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The door finally opens revealing quite a colorful girl.

"What have you been doing? Coloring your _self_?" Mello laughed.

"Ha-ha. What's up?" Alex said inviting him in.

"I'm kind of nervous…" Mello said sitting on her bed. He's grown close to Alex in quite a short time. He would come up to her at the pond, her room or the Library. The only places he practically sees her.

_Does she even eat? Her figure say's other wise…_ Mello said look at something to distract himself.

He hasn't seen her talk to others and that made him happy and worried. She doesn't seem to have friends, but she's a good one. He has someone only to himself, someone who understood him closely. Near couldn't take her away if he tried.

"What are you drawing?" He said looking at her unfinished project.

"It's my room… I'm going to be moving my stuff to the art room until I find another place to stay." She said as she continued.

Her hands moved gracefully across the canvas.

"With you're fingers?" Mello asked, still starting at her movements.

"Well, I want to remember it as a childhood place. Not all of my work has to be sophisticated." She laughed.

"That's why you have no smock…" She nodded.

"You're too messy…" He sighed. She turned to stick her tongue out and returned to painting.

"Why are you moving out?" Mello said looking around her plain room. Art and papers were scatted, but the room looked more like a living masterpiece than a place full of work.

"A favor for a friend." She said dipping her hand in brown paint. They let in a friendly silence.

"You're nervous about Near's gift?" The set had come in yesterday. Mello asked for it to say 'Let's start over -Mello' all white but the letters in black. He made it so that Near would probably finish by New Years.

"Yeah…"

"When are you giving it to him?"

"I'm not sure." Mello took out some chocolate and nibbled on it, concentrating.

"I think Near might be going out with Matt today… Why not try when they come back." She said silently.

The silence was short but suffocating. Little swishes were made by Alex's fingers.

"Sure, how will I do it?"

"You're smart and creative yourself, Mello. I'm sure we've gotten on a good enough level too. Do you think you have an idea of how I think you should do it?" She looked at him with full attention.

Mello looked into to her piercing brown eyes. He actually found himself growing fonder of the girl than concentrating. He jerked his gaze away and she sighed.

"Be right back." She headed into the bathroom. The water was hearable. It shut off and she came out with clean hands.

"Let's plan it out. Near will come back with Matt in the front doors, right?" She sat besides him.

"Logically…" Mello said.

She waved her hand around. "Okay, so let's try getting him to find the first Rubik then and there."

Mello thought and he looked up with wide eyes.

She nodded. "Try not getting him hurt though…"

"How else are we going to do it…"

They looked at each other for a while. She jumped up and pointed at Mello. "I meant to let him trip over it!"

"I thought you intended to throw it at him! He'll get hurt either way!"

"True…" She sat down and thought. "Why not place it at you're door-

"Their door, I'm moving out."

"What ever floats you boat." She sighed and continued. "Place it there when they come up. That way no kid will get it while they're coming up. Let it have a note that say's 'I bet you can't solve this!' Hide each one all over the orphanage; a clue after another!"

"That's a good plan." Mello smiled in appreciation. "I owe you."

"Nah, you got me out of my boredom, that's enough. Maybe I could make a book on you guys!" She beamed.

"No thanks… I want to be kept original." Mello rolled his eyes.

He got up and headed out. "Thanks for the help."

"Thanks for the fun."

"Hey, Mello?"

He turned around and saw a green leaf bunch from above.

"Mistletoe!"

She kissed him and waved good bye, closing the door, leaving Mello with red cheeks and a gaze locked in shock.

As she headed back to her canvases she took one out of a blond boy. "Thanks for the fun, indeed."

~ From there Mello walked dazed~

**-x-**

Light found himself in Watari's camera room, watching L work. The old man had agreed to help Light and L's "relationship".

But still, the boy couldn't help but wonder about the girl that gave him the idea.

"Watari, have you heard of a girl named Alex?"

The old man came out of the closet and walked up to Light.

"Yes, if I remember, she's a pupil of L. They've grown into quite the good of friends. She would ask him of help or his idea for any matter and he would consult her. He treats her like a sister and he a brotherly image. She doesn't talk to any other orphans it seems… However, she's a bright girl. Have you happened to meet her?"

"Yes, she's the one that gave me the idea…" Light said happily. "I want to go thank her…"

"I see. You may proceed." Watari opened the door for Light.

The brunette walked out into the hall and headed to the common room. That's where his memory is directing him.

And it was right. The small girl was sitting in a corner drawing in her book.

"… _and a Happy New Year!_" She smiled at her drawing.

"Hey, Alex." Light said sitting across from her.

"Hi, Light! Look, I drew the ball drop that happens in America!"

She showed him her black and white sketch. His eyes grew.

"You really drew this…?" He said looking at the detail. It looked like it would come out of the page.

"Yes! I was awake before the other orphans so I drew it!" She smiled.

"You're really talented…" He handed her the book. She smiled and shaded some parts happily.

"Why is Light here?" She said after a delightful silence.

"Oh…" He caught himself looking at her. "I wanted to thank you, for the idea."

"No problem! I hope Light gets close with L!" She smiled.

She flipped her pages. "Look!"

A picture of L sleeping was drawn.

Light giggled. "Is that cake?"

"Yes! He woke up with some in his hair!" She laughed.

They laughed for a while and it settled.

"You're an amazing girl… why don't you hang out with the other orphans?"

She stopped admiring the drawing and looked up. "Why should I make friends…if they'll disappear after?"

Light looked into her eyes. It wasn't sorrow or anger… It looked more like…Truth.

"That's true, but you shouldn't let your childhood waste like that…" _I think L has been wearing off on her…_

"Will Light be my friend then?" She began lightly stoking and empty page.

"Yes…"

"He can't." She said.

"Why?"

"Because Alex will leave him…" She said staring into his eyes.

They stayed like that. Light tried to take in what she meant. The orphanages lunch bell rang.

"Oh! I have to go! Bye-bye!" And with that she was off.

**-x-  
**

A headed into the orphanage's art room to look for Alex.

"Hello…Anyone in there?"

Silence. A little noise was noticeable however.

"Huh… You would think-"

"A!" A girl jumped at him and he caught her.

"Oh! Hey…" He said putting her down. "Why didn't you answer when I called out?"

"I did… I was in the closet."

"Oh, no problem." He sat on a stool. She went back to her work.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I was hoping you could help me with the pendent." He said pulling out a two boxes.

She turned around beaming. "Of course!"

She dropped whatever she had and grabbed some tools and the pendants. He asked her to help him make deigns and dry it.

"Hot glue gun…paint…" She looked at everything and nodded smiling. "Let's start."

A nodded.

"Okay, first let's place the gem in. Where's the gem?" He opened the boxes and took out two gems, one a ruby and the other a sapphire. They were shaped into half a heart to connect.

"That's so cute…" A blushed and nodded.

"Okay, I'm sure if we glue those in here…" She placed them in their sockets and used the hot glue gun to put them in place.

_Should she really be using that…? _A could feel the heat.

"There!" She picked the hand made jewelry up. She took string and put them through the holes at the top making them into necklaces.

"Wow…they look like their glowing…"

A nodded happily. "What should I paint them?"

"Oh, paint his red. The blue gem is you for him, right? So it could be like you're a part of him." She dazed off and jumped happily "So cute…so cute…"

"Ha-ha…Yeah, that's a great idea. You're bright…" A said. "Uh…how'd you know it's 'him'?"

"Thank you. It's not that hard to read in between the lines." She smirked and he blushed.

_The poor girl probably was taught theses things… _A sighed for her innocence.

"Anyways, when I said 'him' before you talked on." She pointed to his uncolored pendent. "Do the same with the other."

They painted the jewelry and set them down to dry. A decided to wait. He didn't have much to do.

Surprisingly, the paint dried in a matter of half an hour.

"I made it myself."

"And it isn't radioactive?" A looked at the amazingly gleaming paint.

She laughed. "No silly! But I don't use it on my drawings." She clarified. "Now put them inside and _go_!" She shooed him.

"Merry Christmas, Alex!"

"Merry Christmas, A!" And he was gone.

**-x-**

Near looked around. Alex would be visiting him around this time.

And as if on cue she jumped into the common room.

"Hey Near!" She said dreamy.

"Hello, Alex." He twisted his hair.

"How's it going?" She leaned on the wall next to him.

"Nothing's changed…"

"Awwww, don't worry! I'm sure Matt will pour out his feelings after today! You're not excluded."

Near blushed.

"Have you made the coupons?" She said seriously.

Near brought both his knees up and dug them into his chest.

She laughed and patted him on the back. "Outta boy!" She said.

They happily talked for a while, until Alex had to go.

"Merry Christmas, Near!"

"Merry Christmas, Alex…" Why did he feel like something was leaving?

**-x-**

"Hey, Alex!" Matt said as he gamed towards his friend. She was looking outside sitting on one of the hallway windows.

"There's my favorite red head..." She said looking towards him. "What's up?"

"Nothing much…" He sat on the floor besides her feet.

"Where are you taking Near?" She said dazing back at the setting sun.

"I'm going into town with him for ice cream and then we'll get gifts. I guess the rest after that will come."

"You're a natural with last minute things, don't sweat it." She said reaching down and ruffling his hair.

They talked about the latest games, what they'll prank Roger with on New Years and then sat in a friendly silence until they parted ways.

**-x-**

As B searched though the cabinet's he swore.

"Damn you Roger…" The old man hid all kitchen utensils.

B noticed a note and read it.

_I hid all of kitchenware, I'm sure you've noticed. STOP TAKING THOSE THINGS! You need to find a better hobby, B!_

_**-R**_

_**p.s. I've taken all of the jam.**_

"Tch…old geezer…" B crumbled up the paper and walked out of the kitchen.

As B excited the kitchen he noticed a girl pass him by.

They bumped into each other.

"Oh, hey… At least you didn't kick me in the gut this time." She said as she picked up a paper.

He snickered. "Maybe I should've done it a bit harder last time."

"What did you do with the gifts?" She rolled her eyes, walking along with him.

"I placed them somewhere safe."

She looked at him with a questionable look. He smirked and she looked away.

"Never mind."

"What's up, you look tired…"

She yawned. "I am…I'm walking back and forth to place my stuff in the art room."

"You need help?"

"Nah, it's almost night, get going." She said as she headed downstairs.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas."

"You too, B…"

**-x-**

"Hi L!" Alex said as she entered his room.

"Hello, Alex." L said turning around and smiling at the little one.

"I don't have much to ask about today…I was wondering how you're day was going… How's the plan?" She lay on his bed.

"Both are fine."

She looked at his wall. Some of the pictures she drew for him were up on the wall.

"Hey L, could I put up another picture?"

"I would be delighted." L said nodding and not turning around. He heard something similar to rubber of shoes tap on the floor and then the ruffling of the bed. Sounds of papers crumbling and stapling followed.

The noises settled down. "You can put everything in. Did you already do that?"

"Yes, you're room was empty when I got there…"

"I moved my stuff to a closet around my room. I just finished moving everything…" She said rolling over.

"You chose to fill up the room for him?"

"Yes, it's not all that much, however. I left a note telling him he should know I will not leave here."

She laughed. "You're too determined L…"

"Wait…Are you going to be staying here today? It's Christmas, L!"

"Yes I know." She rolled her eyes and walked up to L. He looked at her.

"Don't be such a put down today L! Enjoy yourself when the opportunity comes!" She yawned.

"Yes, yes…Are you alright?" She headed back to the bed. L looked at her as she lazily warped herself in the covers.

"I'm just tired… Can you wake me up in an hour or so… I have something's I have to do…" She kicked off her shoes.

"Alright… Sleep well…" He got up and gave her a peck on the cheek and fixed the blankets around her.

"Hey, L?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being a good friend…"

"You're too, nice…" And he went back to work.

**-x-**

Such fun, such fun the boys will have. Its Christmas night and everyone's started.

_**-x-**__**Giving and Receiving**_

When B made it to A's room the younger was happily staring at something.

"Hey, Alex…"

He jumped and turned around blushing. "H-hey Beyond…" He hid the items.

"What you looking at?" B said trying to catch a glimpse.

"Your Christmas present. Want to exchange them now?" A smiled.

"Sure, let's head back to my room." B helped A up and they talked a little.

B held out a box to A and a covered up canvas. A gave a small box to B. They opened the things at the same time, eyes widened.

"This awesome!" They exclaimed.

"Look it matches." A held out another pendent identical to B's.

B smiled as A put it on then went back to probing his gift.

"How did you get this from Yuko…herself?" A read through the work.

"Look at the drawing." A removed the sheet and gasped. The picture was of him, amazing, but not as wonderful as it being signed by his favorite writer.

"She draws? How did she draw me? She couldn't be in the orphanage…could she?" B smiled and placed the pendent around his neck.

"No way… Could it be Alex?" B looked at A surprised.

"You know her?"

"Yeah…she helped me…with the pendants…"

"Whoa…" They both looked at each other.

~x~

As Matt went to Near's room he looked around for Alex to console him, but she wasn't around.

He remembered her playful and assuring words as he headed into Near's room.

"Hey, Near!" The younger looked up.

"Hello Matt…"

"Wanna go outside? I was wondering what you wanted for Christmas, but I couldn't think of something besides Lego's." Matt laughed. Near did too.

"Alright." Near went to change into warmer clothes and they headed out.

~x~

"Hey, L." The insomniac looked up.

"Yes, Light?"

"I was hoping you'd come out with me tonight…"

_Don't be such a put down today L! Enjoy yourself when the opportunity comes!_ Alex's words echoed.

"As you wish…" L got up and left with Light holding Alex's words on his shoulders.

~x~

Mello bit off a big chunk of chocolate as he saw Matt and Near leave.

He wondered if Alex was still alone drawing or painting somewhere. He looked in the art room like she said she would be staying but only her work was there. He tried her room to see if she was there but it was empty and full of someone else belongings.

When he gave up Mello went to his room. Roger said there was a room available and Mello volunteered to take that one. As he opened the door his eyes gazed at the picture handing up on the wall.

A drawing of him smiling. He locked his door and took the work of art down. He looked at the words written on the bottom and felt sad, for the first time.

_I promised I would draw you, didn't I?_

_~Alex_

Not her pen name this time. He flipped it over after feeling something scratch his fingers.

There was a picture stapled on the back with a picture of him and Alex at the pond. The back of the canvas was a larger drawing of the stapled picture.

_Merry Christmas Mello!_

Why did everything he loves suddenly disappear?

~x~

By the time Matt and Near returned, it was already dark. The two did in fact admit to each other.

Matt rushed them home after getting his 'Near coupons' and wanted to use the first one. They were already all over each other the time they made it to their room.

When Near headed in first. He felt something kick at his leg and they fell.

"What was that…?" Matt got off of Near and said his sorry. Near went to pick up the object.

"A Rubik cube…" Near felt something on one of the sides.

_Merry Christmas, Snowball. Think you can solve you're gift?_

_-M_

Near felt the anger behind the note and smiled. It looks like he has something to look forward too.

~x~

The gates were closed when L and Light got home. Watari opened and locked them as Light and L headed into the orphanage.

The insomniac had much fun, though he didn't really understand the reason as to why certain things happened.

"Oh, Light-kun, I forgot to give you you're Christmas gift. Follow me." L said cheerily as Light followed after.

"Watari, may you prepare some snacks for me by the time I return?" L said to his mentor.

"As you wish, L." And with that the old man was off.

"Oh…and get me some of those hotdogs we ate…" Watari nodded.

Light's eyes grew wide. What exactly did he do to L?

They walked up a few flights. "Here we are." L opened a room.

"This is you're own personal room." L said walking in.

There were two book shelves full of books, a desk with a computer, a TV and a laptop on the nightstand.

"I thought you would like to sleep here if you wanted so I left the bed here."

Light felt happy but then his gaze darkened.

"L..."

"Yes, Light-kun?" l said humming part of Messiah.

"I told _you_ to leave our room!" Light shouted.

"Yes you did, but I will not repeat this, Light. I will not leave that room." L said back to his cold self.

"Fine, whatever. You've already went through the trouble of getting me this. I'll be staying here tonight." Light said sulking on the bed. "It smell's like paint."

Suddenly he remembered Alex. "It will go away…" L said sadly, but his voice masked. He went looking for Alex, but he couldn't find her. He asked Watari to check the cameras but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"_Hey L…"_ L stared at the wall Alex stapled the pictures before. Both colored, in a sad atmosphere.

"_Yes, Alex?" _One was of him sleeping, cake on his face.

The other was of her smiling with him looking dull but a faint smile was on his face.

"_Thanks for being a good friend…"_

**-x-**

* * *

Reikan-san: Alex…

Alex: Yes?

Reikan-san: YOU GOT TOO CLOSE TO THEM!

Alex: I-I'm sorry… That's how I am…

Reikan-san: Yes, and I fell victim to it too! I knew you were a bad idea…

Alex: You make the dumbest decisions; it's not even funny…

Reikan-san: Whatever… I hope everyone will okay since you suddenly disappeared… You even left them stuff!

Alex: He…he…

Reikan-san: Whatever… you're a good friend. That's all I can say.

I hope everyone enjoyed! Tell me how I did! Should I make more random themed series or one-shots? Was this Cheesy? Lame? Enjoyable? Give me Glows and Grows and I will improve on other writing.

PLEASE FORGIVE ME: Uh… yeah I realized that my other chapters have A LOT of grammatical errors and errors that defy the laws of dumb and trust me I'm feeling SSSOOO dumb right now… I will fix them all in my updates (probably a month from now). I made sure I checked over this story so if anything is off, SUE ME! Aright, that's all. Ja Ne!

_**Merry (day after xD) Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**_


End file.
